A Certain Reality of a Girl with Sword
by GGFBank
Summary: A year after 5TH Grail war, EX-Boy Emiya Shirou now Emilya Von Einzbern is tasked to enroll at Academy city, now she have to live in the most modern city in another world while dealing with both Esper and Magician there. * Heaven failure X Toaru Majutsu no Index/Rail gun. Fem!Shirou. Damn Rank E Luck!
1. Ch 1 A Girl with Swords in Academy

**Author's note**

**I didn't owned either of Toaru majutsu no index, Fate/ Stay night or Heavens Failure, maybe possible in the future if I can get damn lot of money though. I think there is around 0.00000000000000000001% chance that will happen.**

**Hi there, sorry beforehand about bad grammar, I am actually not that good with English. I wrote this fic in Thai first and then translate it in to English myself so, it is very slow, translation of this chapter alone took me two week, wishing my job is 5 days a week instead of current 6 day a week, so I can have more free time, probably took me at least a month for each chapter at this rate.**

**This fic is inspired by EXpertUS's Intertwine (which also inspired by Dragon Raider's) and Limit Break Circle's Fate/hollow ataraxia - Heavens Failure (Doujinshi). I love both and somewhat sad that there is no new one coming out anymore, so I decide to make my own, also Reality Marble = Personal Reality Idea is the same as To Aru Fate Caren by Rinshi (Translated by Enlightened End).**

**For anyone who haven't read Heavens Failure yet, in summary, it is an alternate end to Heaven's feel route which Shirou's body is dying at the end, but got saved by Illya by combine his soul with her body, and we got Shirouko! one of the most MOE female protagonist in Fate series! Hurray!**

**In original Heavens Failure, Emilya's nickname is sound like Emy. But I think Emi sound more Japanese, so I'll go with that.**

**Emi is probably a little OOC. I just thought that if a boy have to act as a (cute) girl for a year, her mental probably have some change already, also this fic's Emi is a version after all Heavens Failure's volume, Faced Avenger and Ruby already, though I haven't figure how Hollow/Ataraxia event will affect the story yet. **

**This fic is better to read if you know fundamental element of both Fate and Index beforehand, I will try to put in brief detail of certain element in both story as much as possible, but don't expect me to cover them all.**

**V1.1 change**

**-Slightly story altered.**

**-Get rid of 'Shirouko' in Emi's full name, I actually like it, but gotta admitted, it really sound stupid like some reviewer said.  
**

**Now to the story**

XXXXX

London Clock-tower 2 days earlier

"…Did you seriously expect me to go to another dimension just because you asked me? Why should I do that!" the pink haired small girl in a white sundress 'Emilya Von Einzbern', short for 'Emi', shouted at the face of the old man that sit in front of her, her red eyes glared at the man fiercely.

"Well, doesn't it sound interesting?" Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, also known as Wizard Marshall, user of the 2nd TRUE magic 'Kaleidoscope', the old man of the jewels, the 4TH of the death apostle ancestors, and 'the most annoying man who love to play NASTY pranking' of the clocktower, said with tone like he was talking about weather. "And mind your manner, a girl shouldn't shouted like that, right? Emi-chan."

"I.. I'm sorry" she reluctantly replied. "But you know that despite my look, I am.. I was a man before, it was not yet a year after I got this body, so …please forgive me for my manner earlier." A girl who once was a BOY named Emiya Shirou said, she know that she have to please the man in front of her, or else, face any nasty prank that the old man can think of, even a white sundress she now wore is a request of a man in front of her saying that he want to see something that look innocent once in a while, still much better than some of his nasty prank though.

Almost a year earlier, a teenage boy, Emiya Shirou, a 3RD rate magus who once wish to be a Hero, have been force to participated in a battle called "The 5th holy grail War" which take place in Fuyuki city, the winner will be grant any one wish they desire by the holy grail, he also learned that this 'war' is the source of the great fire that took a lot of lives in Fuyuki city 10 years ago, a fire that has been the reason of his real parents's death and start of his life with his adopted father Emiya Kiritsugu who is an infamous 'Magus Killer', inherited Kiritsugu's dream of 'helping peoples' and want to be 'ally of justice', Emiya Shirou desire to win the holy grail and put an end to this war once and for all.

What he didn't expected however, is that the supposed 'holy' grail is already corrupted and will only grant wish through destruction, and the fact that Matou Sakura, his supposed 'innocent and pure' longtime junior in school and later his lover, has lived her life in a living hell long before they knew each other because of reason related to the grail war, and she has been trained to become the most dangerous weapon that will complete the corrupt grail under control of the 'thing' that was her adopted grandfather, Matou Zouken.

After so much struggle, many casualties, and reject of his own ideal in the process, Emiya Shirou managed to rescue his lover, destroyed the corrupted grail, and stop the war, but his body got too much of damages in the process and is dying. Before he really dies though, his soul is saved by Kiritsugu's daughter in blood, his adoptive sister, Illyasviel Von Einzbern, who gave him a new body to replace the damaged one, saving his life.

The problem is that his new body is his sister Illya's body, which due to circumstance look like elementary schoolgirl despite older than him, simply put, he… or now SHE's become a little girl.

There are a lot of problems after that.

The first less important problem is that she need new identity for her now girl body, but that is quickly solved (no) thank to her sudden meeting with Taiga, she was named 'Emilya Von Einzbern' against her will (by Rin), though she later accept that name since it was a combine of Emiya + Illya, a name that will remind her who she once was and, who gave this new life to her, her (fake) identity have been created later under that name.

The much more serious problem is that, the mage organization now has an eye on them, due to the fact that each of girls has their own unique valuable magic trait that most magus would kill to get anything about that trait for themselves.

Rider, who's a Heroic spirit summoned as Servant, a very high class of familiar that bonded in contract with Sakura.

Tohsaka Rin, Sakura's sister, who managed to recreate the Jewel Sword, an artifact that have power of the 2ND TRUE Magic.

Matou Sakura, whose body have been in contract with corrupted magic artifact 'Holy Grail' for a short time.

And Finally, Emilya, who have a body that have been modified by the 3RD true magic 'Heaven's Feel'.

All of this draw a lot of attentions from the mage association, Clock Tower, who could do anything to capture 3Girls+1EX-Boy for their own research, a research that probably include something not pleasant that better left unsaid.

The mage association also have their job to punish Rin, who is second owner of the Fuyuki's city, but failed to control the situation during the grail war. Though, in Emi's opinion, as if any magus can control something like a war of SEVEN LEGENDARY HERO fighting each other in a battle royal and each of them are strong enough to fight entire army, also not counting the fact that the supposed moderator also have his own plan which if succeed, will result in the end of the world.

The 4 girls were really thought that they would have another fight for their life again, this time against the mage's association to protect their daily life.

But all of the problem got solved easily by the arriving of the most famous Magician of the clock tower, Wizard Marshall Zelretch, who impressed with the fact that Rin managed to use a TRUE magic by herself, even only by some part of it. He decided to take Rin as a pupil, also granted protections for all of the girls that interacted with the grail war. Not long after that, all of them move in to Clock tower and become apprentices of magecrafts under Zelretch. Granted, all is not end well, even Zelretch himself has his own interest in the girls, but when compare to the other magus that would no doubt, do anything they can imagine to the girls for the sake of their research without any thought for the subject's wellbeing, Zelretch's method of research only require a few cooperation and sometime get pranked by the old man for fun is much better, still, a few of "prank" the girls got from him sometime make Emi wonder is it really a right choice becoming Zelretch's Apprentice in the first place?

Emi remembered about the one time that Zelretch manage to change all of the wearings they have in to that of a MAID's costume, resulted in that all of them have to dress as a maid for the whole day, and for some reason, despite all four of them being together most of the time and everyone can see that Rider is the most attractive among them, she feel that most of the people have their eyes on her the most, and Sakura keep having nosebleed from time to time doesn't make that any better. Sakura also threatened her to call Sakura 'Master' for that day, and at night when she and Sakura have a chance to be alone in the room together…

_No! Don't remember that!_ Emi forced herself back from her suppressed memories.

"Well, this time it isn't for my amusement alone". _So he admitted that he do this for his amusement_, Emi thought. "In that world's Academy city… that's the name of place I want you to go, there is a doctor who is knew for his no match of skilled in healing, it is said that as long as patient didn't die before reach his hand, he can cure them no matter what the circumstance is, what if I said that this person will take a look at that Matou girl's condition for exchange that you will have to live in that city for a while… what will you say Emi-chan?"

Emi froze after hearing that. A doctor who is so skilled that maybe he can cure Sakura's certain 'condition'.

Due to certain VERY disgusting nature of Matou's family's specialized 'Crest Worm magic' that Sakura has been forced to learn, after the end of 5TH Grail war, they had get rid of most of crest worms that linger in Sakura's body. Keyword, 'MOST'. There are still some of them that reside in crucial part of Sakura's body that can't be taken off without cripple her, even though their much less number mean they didn't pose serious threat anymore, they sometime still able to make Sakura's mental… unstable, to say the least. Yes, she and Rider (and sometime Rin) know how to cure that, but the most efficient method have to be that damn tantric ritual… well, Emi can't say she didn't like that. Still, the fact that the symptom can appear without sign at all is quite annoying, there is one time that it just have to happen after Emi just involve in certain event that drain her strength enough that her body will ache with just a slight of movement, but both Rin and Rider are not available at the moment, and there is no way Emi will let anyone outside of her group to do tantric ritual with Sakura! In the end, Emi have to withstand the pain while trying to do tantric ritual to cure her lover. Emi feel like she have taste what heaven & hell will feel like at the same time for one night straight, when she thought about that her face start to become red again, YES, she must cure Sakura's condition for real, for the sake of both Sakura and sanity of herself!

"Then… what do I have to do in this mission?" Emi asked, she maybe only 3RD rate magus but she know that before accept any jobs from another magus, she must know full detail of that jobs first.

"Well, overall in that dimension the aspect of magecrafts have developed in different way than ours, there are peoples that have an ability that resemble Reality Marble but they are called Personal Reality instead, and the user of this personal reality are called Espers which can be categorize in to Levels 0-5. Level 0 is weakest while Level 5 is strongest… come to think of it maybe some of them are more like Marble Phantasm?" Zelretch look like he is now consider something.

Reality Marble, an ultimate magic that having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality, it could be said that it is magic that allow user to create an innate bounded field that work in one's logic, in other word, create a small world that user become sort of god in that world for a short time, It is a magecraft that comes close to being TRUE magic, and as a taboo among taboos and mystery among mysteries, it is one of the pinnacles for a magus for which research has been banned by the Mage's Association. Those that do have a Reality Marble would inevitably earn a Sealing Designation if discovered due to its nature as a unique magical ability that cannot be acquired through study and does not pass on to one's descendants. Obtaining a Reality Marble is not something every magus can achieve through research, it is magic so in human that in this world's history, there is less than 10 human that managed to achieved it, and Emi is one of them.

"Anyway, what Emi-chan have to do is cooperate with the researcher there which I have a contact with, then those guys will send reports to you, after that I want you to make your own reports about Espers that you may met there, I will drop by to take reports in times. Oh… and you don't have to conceal most of your magic there, I may not been there for long but there is a lot of interesting power that Espers didn't mind to display in broad daylight, I have seen a girl that can produce and control thunder as she feel like, and another girl that her power remind me of the 'BLUE' though much weaker." The name of 'BLUE' another user of TRUE magic which specialize in destruction make Emi body shaking slightly, please, don't let her fight someone like that. "Compare to something like that, your reinforcement and making something from thin air by your Tracing spell isn't that much of flashy, so I allow you to reveal most of your magic ability there, because we can just say that it is a kind of Esper's power, however, try not to use Noble Phantasm or something that can be easily seen as magic is still recommend, and remember to keep yourself from unnecessary killing anyone there is also recommend but that isn't your style anyway so that is not to worry, I think that is all about this job."

Emi listened all Zelretch said and understand why he become interested in this world a bit, a world that lot of peoples manage to use their reality marble? That is really interesting, to think that there is a world that so many person are able/allowed to study in their reality marble…

"Okay I understand that part…. then, when and how long did I have to stay there?" Emi asked. She have to tell another girls about this job first and prepare necessary equipment.

To her (perhaps not) surprise. Zelretch just throw a bag at her. Quickly using structure analyze magic, she found that inside of bag there is a lot of A4 size paper, a small cards like credit card or ID card and some other items, look like something you need for live & identify yourself in other country, that thought give Emi a really bad feeling.

An odd Grin appear on Zelretch's face, reinforcing Emi's thought, at the same time, crack appear on the air behind her.

"Starting now, about how long… I haven't decide that yet"

"…!" Before Emi manage to yell, crack on the air become some kind of portal, then a strong force came from inside that portal, sucking Emi's body inside.

"Trace on Enkidu!"

A long chain appear in Emi's hand, one side of it go straight to Zelretch, but instead of hitting the old man, it go through his now half transparent body, at least she still managed to change direction of it and use chain to bind desk in front of her, using it as an anchor to keep herself from getting suck in to portal, now Emi body is floating in the air with both her hand wrap around chain with all her strength, if she isn't too distracted, she may recognize that only things that getting suck into portal is herself and bag that she just got.

"W… what the hell are you doing out of nowhere!" Emi yell to the only person in front of her.

"That's my line! How could you launch that chain to this weak old man? If I didn't use my magic to transport part of my body to another dimension beforehand, I may get hurt!" Zelretch's cheerful voice betray his word and tell how much fun he have at the moment.

Weak old man? Hell with that! She was pretty sure that even against something absurdly strong like Gilgamesh or ORT, Zelretch has a way to hold his own, he already pushed the whole moon back to the sky once for god's sake!

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about this side. I will take very good care of those girls during your absence. I'll even let them meet you there sometime… if you do your jobs well enough that is."

"Instead of all that, can't you just at least let me say goodbye to them first!"

"Well… NO. If I do that, I won't get to see that desperate face of your. Now Emi-chan. It's time for depart!" Zelretch's hand touch chain that keep Emi from getting suck into portal, instantly, Enkidu become transparent and Emi's hand can't touch it anymore, her body get sucked in to portal behind her.

"Curse you, Zelretchhhhhhhhhhh!" That's last thing Emi manage to say before portal closed

XXXXX

July 15 Academy City 2 days earlier

After getting sucked through portal, when Emi reached Academy city the Sun is almost disappear from the sky, it is already evening, checking bag that Zelretch gave to her, Inside there is ID-cards, credit cards, identity document, a pink folder phone (which background picture is Emi dress in maid, at least she know how to change that.), notes about necessary thing like what she need to do, code for credit card, and location of living, ETC.

Her cover story (which made by Zelretch) is that Emilya is a transfer student from Germany who have been discovered that she have a strong Esper power without using artificial method (Emi wonder what that mean?), she will enroll in Tokiwadai middle school in the next 2 days while live in school's dormitory, during this she will cooperate with researcher who will analyze her ability in term of esper power.

Since she know Zelretch enough that there is no chance she will be able to get back to her dimension unless he feel like it, with a sigh, she decide to just roll with what Zelretch want her to do for now.

After some direction asking (and already find something to eat, she is glad that at least Zelretch prepared her a lot of money in her account, enough to live without working for a few years.) she reached Tokiwadai middle school's dormitory a little late at night, a person who greeting her is female dorm supervisor who somehow give her a strange threaten aura like her Ex-Guardian Taiga Fujimura, sfter some complain about a little girl like her wondering alone at night, Emi gave supervisor the necessary document and being led to her room.

Her room is a big one meant for 2 people living together, but since there isn't any one to share her room at the moment, she got to live alone, after brief explained about dorm's rules, supervisor left Emi to rest in her new living space.

Emi who exhausted (mentally) from what just happened recently decide to take a bath and rest for today, then noticed that she didn't has spare clothes or basic equipment at all, and she can't just go out and buy things either because one of dorm rules is "All students must follow the curfew, and by extension, not leave the building after hours." which is already passed for a while, sighing, she decide that she will just use traced-nightgown for a night before buying anything necessary tomorrow, thank for her training and Illya body's high grade magic circuits, now she can make some mundane item last long enough with tracing already, after make sure that her traced-nightgown isn't going to vanish before she wake up tomorrow, Emi finally rested for the day.

XXXXX

July 16 Academy City 1 days earlier

Emi woke up early, changed in to white sundress that she wore yesterday (Because she don't have any spare yet, and while it is possible to just trace a new clothes for now, she still not comfort enough about wearing only magically traced-clothes which can disappear easily like all her traced weapon, she need at least some normal clothes under to feel safe enough.), since today is still mostly free-times day for her, she decide to buy necessary thing like clothes and have some look around the Academy city.

She knew that for some strange reason, most magus are not good with technology and she is probably a few exception among that (the other she know is Lord El-Melloi II who is japanese game addict and Zelretch who somehow surprisingly pretty good with it) thank to her structure analysis, she is even capable of fixing some advanced mechanism with a skill level of real engineer with is quite a feat in itself, make her one of best knowledge person about technology in Clocktower, though when look from magus's perspective, isn't quite an achievement.

But the advancement of technology in Academy city really make her awe, an automatic cleaning machines that can be seen almost everywhere in the city, a transportation system that reach any part of the city easily, for example, just looking at this place for one day make she feel how far Fuyuki city fall behind this place, probably 10 years at the least.

Also what take her attention the most aside from all technologies is varieties of foods in this city, it probably take her a few months before she manage to steal all the recipe… ahem, taste all the foods in this city. That's just her self-impose challenge though.

Emi spend most of the morning buy necessary thing, like casual clothes, student's uniforms, lingeries (She is glad that she is able to select something more plain instead of some inappropriate things Rin and Sakura buy for her), cooking utensils (It is her most important equipment afterall.) and other necessary items. After a few trip back and forth (and a change of cloth during that) she pack all she need in her room in early afternoon, she then leave her room for an appointment that Zelretch made for her, to evaluate her power in term of Esper's ability, and the place she is heading now will also be her main contract for her jobs that she got from Zelretch during her live in this city.

After reached the Research Center, she is now in a test chamber to show her ability for the researchers there to see. Emi start by tracing a simple kitchen knife (well, she always is a sword and a cook, so first thing in her mind is kitchen knife.) in her hand, which is bring to experiment later by researcher, after that researcher questioned her about more specific of her tracing like

"How many you can create at once?" (Emi traced ten different item around herself)

"Do you have any control with what you create?" (Emi trace another sword in the air and shoot it to the target which conveniently in the room with a speed of a throwing ball)

"Any requirement for create the item?" (Emi told that at least she have to see the item with her own eye)

"How far from yourself can you create the item?" (Emi create another items in the air 2 metre from herself)

The question keep going and Emi replied _half-truth_ for most of them, she didn't want to show her full combat-abilities to someone she just recently knew, so she only show some of it, data she gave here is probably less than half of her real potential not counting her reinforcement and Reality Marble, still, it is probably interesting enough for researchers here cause they look really excite about her power, she heard they say something like 'imagery', '11-Dimensions theory', 'Teleporter', 'Phychokinesis' and some other thing that she didn't understand.

Finally they put her in to a machine called 'Testament' which they explained using for analyze person's overall ability, during analyze Emi found that her magic circuit have some minor reaction with whatever Testament is doing to her, but since there is no bad effect, she didn't put it to her mind, after that, the test is end and she is allow to leave for the day, due to some complication, the result will be send to her later.

When she leave the research center it is already late in the afternoon which most of the school's classes already end for the day, judged from the fact that there is many peoples in school uniform walking on the street, Emi decided that she will have a look around, find some place to eat dinner, before head back and prepare for first day in Tokiwadai's school tomorrow.

Suddenly, during her walk, a loud explosion is heard from distant.

While Emi is no longer a boy who want to be an ally of justice (both mind and body, literally), in the core, she is still a person who live to help peoples, as soon as she heard the explosion, she reinforce herself and quickly run to the source of the voice.

Once she reach the source, she saw a group of three men who walk out of nearby bank's entrance which have a sign of destruction, those men dress with a clothes that conceal some of their appearance, probably a bank robbers trying to escape from the scene, however, there is another girl in the way of them.

The girl is a little higher than Emi, has brunette hair in twintail style, judged from appearance Emi guessed that she is probably a middle schooler, the fact that what the girl wear look the same as Tokiwadai middle school uniform Emi just bought this morning reinforce her thought, only difference is that there a green armband on the girl's right arm, the girl stood firmly with a sheer confidence make Emi imagine that maybe the girl is some version of Tohsaka Rin of this dimension? She also look like someone who know how to fight.

Emi is prove she is right about that when one of the robbers, the biggest one try to take the girl of their way by force, only to get his ass kicked by the girl and then laid unconscious on the ground.

Another robber who sense how dangerous the girl in front of them is, raise his hand, then a ball of fire appear.

Emi frowned. This is the first time she saw this dimension's esper power with her eyes, while not that strong compare with many mystery Emi have seen before, it is still lethal, she thought about interfere the battle, but decide against it after saw the brunette still keep her cool and mocking the fire-user.

Stream of fire released from the hand of the fire-user, straight to the girl who try to dodge sideway, but fire changed direction trying to follow the girl who then just… disappeared?

Emi blinked, she is confident in her reinforced eye that can follow Rider's (who is a fastest heroic spirit in 5TH grail war) movement, but for some reason she missed the brunette's previous action.

Then in a blink of an eyes, the girl now appear aside the fire-user and hit him with a kick.

_Don't tell me that girl mastered The 2ND TRUE magic Kaleidoscope enough that she can teleport between dimension at her will!_ Emi thought nervously, her mind is slightly become at ease seeing that after the fire-user fell to the ground, the girl just bring out some sort of iron needles and the use it to pin the man's clothe along with wearer to the ground via her teleport ability, instead of using Kaleidoscope magic to trap the man in another dimension or switch fire-user's personality with some of his harmless version in another dimension like the one where he's born as a sheltered girl who is raised to become the next head miko, Zelretch already explained to her about how (not) fun the Idea is, at least is she really know TRUE magic, she have more sense than that old man.

"Get away from me!" The last robber yell, during the battle the last robber already try to flee from the scene, he push another brunette short hair Tokiwadai middle schooler who is also in the scene, causing the Ice-cream in her hand to dropped, dirtied her uniform in the process. The robber try to getting in to the car parking nearby which is probably his, Emi almost move to stop the robber from escape…

"KUROKO!"

…But the angry shout from the short hair brunette stop her in track.

"S..Sir!" The twintail who Emi now known as Kuroko replied back, she is clearly nervous.

"That guy pick on me first so… I can act back right?" The short hair girl said with a mono-toned voice, Emi feel that in the air around her strong electric power is now building up, a voice of Biri-Biri can be heard in the air, every of Emi's instinct screamed to her that the short hair girl in front of her is DANGEROUS!

"U…Uh" Kuroko already lost her word.

"I remembered now!" the fire-user who is pinned to the ground shout out of nowhere. "I heard about Judgement's evil teleporter who with no mercy, always humiliate her opponent in the cruelest way possible!"

"Did you just talked about me?" Kuroko said with a frown, Emi just feel that those description didn't fit the twintail girl at all… until she's reminded that the girl somehow resemble Rin in a way… Emi just hope that the girl didn't really have Rin's personality or those description is probably right to a degree.

During that the last robber had already got in his car.

"Not only that!" the fire-user continue, ignored Kuroko's protest "That evil teleporter already swear her royalty to another esper, the one with strongest Electro-type power in Academy city!"

The car has start running, the short hair girl bring out a metallic coin, as far as Emi's reinforce eyes can tell, it is the same as token coin using in game center.

Emi feel that the electric in the air around the short hair girl has become even stronger, the Biri-Biri voice is also louder.

"That's right." Kuroku said with proud voice "That person is one on the top of this Academy city, one of the only seven Level 5 espers in this 2.3 million people this place can provided, the 3RD strongest esper…"

The robber's car running away, the short hair girl flipped metal coin in to the air with her finger, then, when the coin fall back to her hand…

A freaking laser beam like attack shoot straight to the ground beneath the running car, cause giant explosion which throw the car to the sky a few metre high, after that the car went back to the ground, stop functioning due to impact and the driver is now knocked unconscious.

Emi didn't want to believe what she just saw, that girl just use some random metal coin to create an attack that on par with a level of Noble Phantasm (albeit a low ranked one), could it be that she made the coin broken and shoot it?, and she didn't look tired in the slightest!

"…Railgun Misaka Mikoto onee-sama" Kuroko continue. "The proud Electric princess of our school"

"She is a monster" The fire-user & Emi said at the same time coincidentally.

Then Emi feel her neck is wrapped around by some person's arm, make her breathing a little harder.

"You! Those two monster over there! If you don't want this elementary school girl to get hurt, don't move or do anything!" the newcomer yell, then a knife is now held to her throat.

"B.. Big Bro! You come to help us" the fire-user said

Emi blinked, just recognized that during her awe of display of two espers girls power, she become careless enough that she's taken hostage by a man who is probably the part of those bank robber, either a scout or maybe a mastermind, and he just had to target her of all people around here…

Damn rank E Luck.

"Don't hurt the girl!" Kuroko said in panic, look like her power isn't that all useful like Emi thought or have some difficult in using or else the twintail would already come to Emi's rescue already, Emi can see that Kuroko priority her safety first, and look like Mikoto who stand beside her thought the same.

Emi sighed, she is the one got careless enough to get caught in the first place, so she has to free herself, another thing is despite she already accepted the fact that her height isn't going to go higher soon, or maybe even stuck with this 136 cm. body for her whole life (because of her half-homunculus body). She still didn't like getting called 'little girl' or something like that!

"Trace on"

As soon as aria end, steel sword shot down from the air, clashed with the knife in the hand of hostage-taker, it was only a low-ranked mystic code but still far stronger than mundane knife, a loud "Clang" sound can be heard when the knife shattered in to pieces, while steel sword plunged deep in to the ground.

"What!" the hostage-taker said in panic, his right arm loosen.

"I'm not-" Emi said while traced another sword in a reverse grip position in her hands, this time it is a wooden sword that fill with curses and malice intent, it has a tiger strap attached under the guard, it is a copy of a demonic sword that will not rest until it tastes blood, still sealed by the Fujimura family, the 'Tora-shinai'. "-an elementary school girl!" Emi then thrust a wooden sword into a stomach of a man behind her, the man let loose of his hand and fell to the ground, hold his stomach in pain, Emi shook herself off the man's hold then turn back and put on a fighting stance.

"You damn loli!" The man is probably stronger than Emi thought. He try to rise up and coming for Emi, but he got stop short-

"!" -Because now Tora-shinai has unleashed it wrath, it has hit the man at a part between his legs. The most vulnerable part of any man, he tried to release wordless scream, foam form in his mouse before his eye roll back in his head and he knock out cold for real this time.

"Big brooooooooo!" the fire-user scream like he share the fallen man's pain, maybe he is? Emi didn't care, even though she was once a man and know how hurt it is to get hit in that specific point, she want to hurt that guy as much as possible for dare call her a loli, she hate that! Maybe she should hit him a few more t… NO! Tora-Shinai's bloodlust is now getting on her because she was too angry, quickly, Emi dissolve both weapons she traced.

"I am not a loli" she still hold a grudge on that.

"Are you all right?" Kuroko teleported to Emi's side and asked her with a concern voice.

"I am all right. Thank you"

"Wow, that's awesome little girl, what kind of power is that?" asked Mikoto who is now standing beside Emi.

"I just create a swords from thin air" Emi said in sarcastic tone, answered the latter question first, normally she wouldn't explain her power this easily but in this case Zelretch already allowed her to disclose her power, it is not look like that she have to fight this two girl anyway, right? "and I'm not little girl. I'm already 15!" She said in an annoying tone, that is what on her fake resume anyway. Technically, her mind's probably 16-17 years old and her body is probably around 20 years.

"What? You are this small but older than me!" Mikoto said in a real surprising tone, she didn't really try to look down on Emi.

However, that still make Emi getting more annoy.

After got this now-body of her, it make her acquaintances worry about her much more than before, even after she retrained herself in combat ability enough that she even capable of fighting toe-to-toe against Rider (in the end she still lose though, Rider is just too quick for her now, but it still proved that she can handle most enemies on her own.), they still mostly treat her like some girl who needed protection, she didn't need protection, she want to be the one who protect! This has become her now bad habit in the passing year, and lead to her next mistake.

"I am older than you, and probably stronger than you, in case you want to know!"

Because she didn't know that what she just said will have a heavy consequence follow.

Mikoto blinked a few times, then she grinned.

"Oh… Look like you are confident one. LITTLE GIRL." Mikoto said, Emi didn't know yet that Mikoto is someone who is really serious about her power, electricity become dense in the air, Biri-Biri can be heard.

"Eh? …um I'm…" Emi paled after feeling malicious intent originated from the girl in front of her, even though Emi has become a girl for a year already, she still can't understand maiden's heart sometime, she tried to apologize but not fast enough…

"Don't you dare look down on Level 5!" A spear of lightning shot at the pink-haired girl to teach her a lesson, however, it got blocked by a pair of black and white swords that suddenly appeared in the girl's hands.

"Onee-sama! What are you doing… eh?" Kuroko seem more surprised about a swords that just appeared.

"Did you just tried to fry me Biri-Biri?" Emi yelled from behind the traced swords. If she was a second slower she would already get shocked, lucky for her that her instinct is fast enough and she manage to pull Kanshou and Bakuya from her reality marble to block the attack just in time, it also let her theorize that Mikoto's power, and maybe some other esper power, are indeed prana base power which at least can be count as magical in a way, otherwise the married swords magic resistance ability wouldn't be able to protect her from that lightning blast, and she would get shocked already.

Emi don't sure what inspired her to call Mikoto with that nickname though, but she knew that it was a bad idea very soon after that.

"And don't you dare called me Biri-Biri!" Mikoto is now even angrier because Emi unfortunately hit another of buttons, this time the stronger & faster lightning spear try to move around to hit the target from unprotected spot, but Emi manage to create a wall made of four floating swords between lightning spear and herself to protect herself just in time without looking in the direction at all.

Before Mikoto manage to pull another attack however, someone hold her from behind.

"RUN!" Kuroko yelled, she didn't want to believe that she have to hold her Onee-sama from hurting someone like this, however she is a 'Judgement' and her job is to protect innocent people!

Emi who, after heard what Kuroko said, decided to just withdraw from the scene back to her dorm, she can heard Mikoto shouting something behind her while Kuroko tried to calm her down with a… lusty voice? Emi thought that it should be better if she try to avoid Misaka Mikoto from now on.

"Those girls are monsters" An 'already been forgotten fire-user' told himself while looking at Kuroko who used the circumstance trying to harass her Onee-sama. Which resulted in her getting shocked by Mikoto. "And they are strange ones at that" He concluded.

What peoples in the scenes didn't know is that the entire event is recorded by security camera around there, and that little show of Emi's skill will affect her report on her ability once the researchers get to see it later in the day.

XXXXX

July 17 Tokiwadai middle school / present

"Hi Everyone. Starting from today, a transfer student from Germany will join in our class, some of you may wonder why there is a transfer student joining at this time since it is just only a few days before summer break begin, I will tell you that it is because, we, teachers want the new girl to have some more time to blend in with other student before start her real lesson in the next semester, also we want her to make some new friends that will able help her adapt to the new environment here, now that you girls understand this, come in and introduce yourself Einzbern-san."

After Homeroom teacher finish her speech, a small girl with pink hair that reach beyond her shoulder who dress in Tokiwadai middle school's uniform walked in and stopped in front of the class, she turned to other students and start introducing herself

"Hello everyone, my name is Emilya von Einzbern, you may call me Emi if you like, while I am half-German, my father is Japanese so, I am quite fluent in Japan's language, please take care of me from now on." She said with a friendly smile on her face, there is a voice slowly raising in classroom by some student talking about their new classmate. _OK. There's no need to draw too much attention, I just need to portray myself as normal as possibl-_

"Ah…! You are that girl from yesterday!" A somewhat familiar girl's voice echoed in the classroom, when Emi turn her face to the source, her red eyes widen, because that's the same famous brunette hair girl that she met accidentally yesterday.

Misaka Mikoto, also known as Railgun, the 3RD strongest LV5 Esper of Academy city.

"W.. we meet again. Misaka-san" Emi stuttered, because last time the two met didn't end that well, and she has ran away from the scenes after that, but to meet again so soon, and they are to become classmates?

Emi feel the urge to blamed her E rank luck for what happening now, there is no other possible reason aside from bad luck that someone whom she just decided yesterday to avoid at all cost become her classmate in the next day.

Well, maybe some higher power can manage that, but who in the world will want Faker and Railgun to become classmate anyway? For the lulz?

"Did you two knew each other?" her homeroom teacher asked.

"…Yes" Emi quietly replied.

"We kind of coincidentally met yesterday, have a little talk, but she didn't give me her name" Mikoto said with smile on her face, a smile that to Emi, somehow scarier than angry face she showed yesterday. "Nice to meet you again Einzbern-san, hope we will have more talk after this" after said that she bow as a good manner.

"Ah… please take care of me too, Misaka-san" Emi reply while bow back.

"Misaka-san is one of the top of our school. She is a very good girl. Is there anything you need help, don't hesitate to ask her, Einzbern-san." The teacher said "On the other hand, Einzbern-san has been invited from Germany to study here because of her esper-ability is a unique one, that is what I heard."

Actually she came from another dimension, that invite bit is probably what Zelretch prepared for her though.

"Eh… then what really is Einzbern-san's ability? I have seen a bit of it yesterday but I thought it was some type of teleporter back there, care to enlighten me? Also what is your power level?" Mikoto said with a sound that try to be innocent, but there is a mocking tone in it.

Instead of playing a word war with the brunette, Emi decide that the best course of action here is to be half-sincere, tell some of her ability like she told those researchers yesterday, so that in the long run, If she have to reveal more of her ability, she can say that she didn't lied, just forgot to say some of it.

"My ability is call Tracing, I can create a copy of something I have seen like…" A copy of flower shape hairclip appear in her right hand. "…this hair clip of Misaka-san." Misaka bring her hand to her head to check that is her hairclip still there and found it. "But what I made is an inferior copy and will disappear after a while, the more complex and more size of item, the faster it disappear, so I can't make money with those copy, a little shame to me." She said sarcastically, gain some laugh. "And I can make the copy disappear anytime I like, also have some little control over it" she let the traced hairclip float in the air for a moment before let it disappeared. "About my power's level, I don't sure, those researchers said there is some complication happen so I haven't know the result yet." A voices slowly raising in the room again to Emi's surprise.

Emi later know that normally the result will be know right away after test, her case is really a strange one, it will not be much help even if she know this beforehand though.

At that moment, another teacher come in to class gave the homeroom teacher some document, told her something, then quickly left.

The homeroom teacher give a quick glanced at the document then said "It look like Einzbern-san's result is now arrived. Let's see…" then her eye widen in shock, she froze then brink a few time as if she thought she saw some kind of hallucination, class become silent upon seeing the usually cheerful teacher act strangely, "It can't be…" she murmured.

"Is there a problem teacher?" Emi asked in a worry tone, she remembered that one of condition to enroll in Tokiwadai is that every student must have esper-power at least level 3, she thought that maybe because her tracing is actually magecraft which is also a part of her Reality marble, not a true esper-ability, the evaluation system here may estimate her as level 0, she hope that is not a problem because it will bring her a lot of attention of how she is able to use her power.

Her wish is granted, just not in the way she really want.

"Well… Einzbern-san, your power level is…" Teacher said slowly, then she turn the document for Emi to see that there is a bold letter printed on top of the paper alongside her picture there.

**Ability Name : Tracing Power Level : 5**

"You are level 5… the 8TH level 5 of this Academy city… Congratulation!" Teacher said with a low but exciting voice, since the room is now mostly silent at the moment, everyone in the class can heard what she said.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" Loud voice echo in the room.

Misaka Mikoto's eyes widen with surprise.

Emilya Von Einzbern know that her life in Academy City just suddenly become even more complicate than it should be.

Damn rank E Luck

XXXXX

**After note**

**I tried to have story on Emi's POV as much as possible, wonder is that good?**

**I also want to make Emi Level 0 instead of level 5, but there is Tokiwadai's rule about minimum level for student, so I go this way instead.**

**My plan is to let Emi join in conflict of both Science and Magic side of Index-verse but not all of them, maybe more on the science side because I already let Emi enrolled in Tokiwadai and have a kind of rivalry against Mikoto.**

**I think I will follow canon up to the point of Level 6 shift/Sisters arc, while adding minor point to the story, after that I already planned some original arc, I will let Emi have a fight wilh Gilgamesh once for sure, I already have reasonable explanation for that, another is that I want to add Archerko (Sword dancer) in the story later, but can't think of any good excuse yet.**

**I also got some review that don't like that Emi got caught off guard during robber scene before rewrite, at first I plan to change that into something more awesome, like deflecting bullet that aim at Misaka, or some level upper user appear and cause some havoc, but after thinking for a while I still like the original one more, so sorry if anyone expect something new, and I want to portray that despite all she has been through, Emi is still a girl and can be caught off guard, she isn't that 'GAR' as archer yet.**

**XXXXX**

**Here is character stat for Emi in this fic, some are joke's skill I just feel like to add though, don't serious about it too much.**

**Name : Emilya Von Einzbern**

**Alias : Faker, Petite Swordswoman, Girl with Swords, Swords Mistress**

**Sex : Female**

**Height : 136 cm**

**Weight : 37 kg**

**Size : 63/48/64**

**Alignment : True Neutral**

**STATUS**

**() = When use Reinforcement**

**Strength E (D+)**

**Agility E (C)**

**Endurance E (D)**

**Magical Energy A+**

**Luck E**

**Noble Phantasm EX**

**ABILITY**

**Tracing : A**

**A type of projection magic that specialize in create equipment while also recreate it's history but with lower quality, also allow user to record blueprint of equipment in one's mind if understand enough of it, due to change of her body, swords become slightly harder to trace, while other items become easier to trace.**

**Magic Resistance : B**

**Due to have body with very high prana capacity, her body develop a natural resistance against most magic, can't be effect by magic with power lower than D rank and reduce power of other magic, also protect against esper power that can be count as elemental base/magic properties with power lower than D rank, can turn off this resistance on purpose to receive effect of low level magic.**

**Clairvoyance : C**

**By reinforcing her eye, allow a clear vision at longer range, able to see high speed movement, also improve body movement by little degree.**

**Magecraft : C**

**Knowledge of Basic magic, her body actually possessed a natural gift for most magic but she doesn't realize that capability yet.**

**Soul of Steel : B**

**A special skill that raise her capability with sword type projection magic, reduce cost for sword and most sharp weapon type projection, due to change of her body that is not fully compatible with her soul yet, the skill effect is reduce by one rank.**

**Eye of mind (True) : B**

**Capable of calm analysis of battle even in danger and deduce course of action, so long as winning chance is not 0%, this ability will greatly improve chance of winning.**

**Mystical Eye of Binding : C**

**Ability to Bind/Hypnotize person who look in to her eye with magic that Illya body possessed, due to incompatibility with her soul, the skill effect is greatly reduce, only work against unprepared target.**

**EX-Einzbern's White Holy Grail: B**

**Body modified to handle heroic spirit's prana, give a great boost to her body's maximum prana capacity at a cost of weary her physical body, the downside effect is always countered by Avalon though.**

**Dress of heaven (Remain) : D**

**A remain of dress of heaven that Illya use to save Emilya's life is now combine within her body, while not capable to utilize TRUE magic anymore, this skill raise Emilya's skill in tracing clothes equipment slightly.**

**Avalon : B**

**A hallow scabbard of Excalibur that dwelled within her soul, granting high level of regeneration from damage, also keep her body in a good condition even without any treatment, due to not being a true wielder (Arturia), skill rank is reduced.**

**Cooking : B+ (Originally A)**

**Theoretically can cook a food better than 5stars hotel chef, but her smaller body than her old one make her a little clumsy in kitchen, reduce her skill by half rank.**

**Target of certain attention : A**

**Having body of a little girl (and a cute one at that) draws a lot of unwanted attention, at A rank a certain type of people will want an interaction at first sight.**

**Weakness against modern technology : E**

**Have a magus mindset that ignore/can't understand modern technology, but at very low rank only reduce her interest in modern technology by certain amount, still able to learn about modern technology slightly harder than normal person if taught, most magus have this skill as C rank or higher. At EX rank, person who had this skill is capable of destroy any high-tech item in span of minute accidentally, regardless of how sturdy it is.**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Avalon : The everdistant Utopia : EX**

**A hallow scabbard of Excalibur, when activate it's true power, user will be protect by absolute defense that completely shield user in the domain of fairies, isolate user in a world that separate from regular world, at a cost of constant high prana drain.**

**Battle Dress : D**

**A very well made protection purpose original design overcoat recreate with tracing, embed with rune in certain part to grant better defense and reinforce wearer's power by little margin, can be reinforce with magic much better than normal clothes, Emilya can create a spares and give its to her allies, the clothes will disappear after time pass like any trace weapon, the design resemble counter guardian EMIYA's armor, the original Battle dress is a defensive mystic code comparable to C ranked class noble phantasm created by Emi with help from her magus friends (Rin,Bazett and surprisingly, Caster).**

**Unlimited Blade Works : E-A++**

**A reality marble represent Emilya's inner world, which she unlocked this ability after the Grail war with Zelretch's help and data from Archer's arm, when activated, will replace the world around user and bring design target in to her own world, In this world there is endless hill of sword with the sky of twilight horizon and a Sakura's petals fall from the sky, while inside this world, Emilya require no prana to trace swords or blade weapons and other items cost is greatly reduce, however, prana is still require to activate an items certain abilities or make them become broken phantasm, she also can't create something that material is unknown to this world, to maintain this reality, high amount of prana is constantly drain, even with Emi body's very high prana capacity, she can only hold Unlimited Blade Works for a few minutes at most.**

**Though she has unlocked it, her reality marble is not yet perfect due to her perspective is too different from heroic spirit EMIYA, currently, the amount of weapon she can create/control at a time is limit even with Unlimited Blade Works active, by now she can control roughly 100 item at the same time. Also for some reason, if the real Matou Sakura is present in this world, all weapon in this world will be upgrade by one rank though it will not surpass the original.**

**XXXXX**

**Feel free to review, and give me any Ideas. I run out of them fast.**


	2. Ch 2 Faker Meet Imagine Breaker

**Author's Note**

**Sorry beforehand about bad grammar, one of reason I wrote this fic is to raise my skill in English language, it is probably around D or D+ rank by now, it is very annoy when I can think of something but can't find the right word for it in English, luckily we are in era of internet so I can google most of that.**

**I got an interesting question that I thought it is fun to answer and can provided some information about this fic, so I'll post the answer here.**

**XXXXX**

**Q: Well, a certain tiny teacher from a certain high school now have a companion on the 'never aging look beyond 10 years old' despite time passing.**

**-Yay, they gonna met for sure. I try to think of some humorous encounter though, my current "Accidentally met" is just too plain, though I actually wrote beta version of that scene already.**

**Q: Hold on, when did Emi seen Enkidu? I don't recall Emi/Shirou meeting Gilgamesh in the 'Heaven feel' route. Is the 2nd magic somehow involve in this? Did Gilgamesh or Ko-Gil made a re-appearance somehow?**

**-Enkidu's blueprint is on Archer's arm's Knowledge (Well, that's my excuse/handwave). Gil will appear far in the future, I planned for him to appear after sisters arc (I want him to face still full power acceralator once if possible).**

**Q:Still unsure when Emi got Avalon transferred into her new body.**

**-About Avalon, either it got transfer along with Shirou's soul in the first place, or they find what remain of Shirou's old body in the cave later and found Avalon inside is fine either way. I didn't really think that much in the first place, just want Emi to have it.**

**Q: Didn't like seeing Emi got caught off guard by a common thug, but she was just observing and not in an urgent battle state of mind. Also need to remember that Emi is not Miss perfect. It still rub off wrong though.**

**- I really don't like that most fanfic that place after 5TH Grail War portray Shirou as… what should I say? as "Crazy Prapared" as Archer, I mean, It's only a few year after 5TH Grail War and he(she)'s already GAR as Archer? I don't really think so, She isn't that badass like Archer yet. Still her raw magic is stronger than Shirou during Grail war though.**

**Q: Would Emi be consider another Gem by the residence of Academy city? Because her cover story says that she was brought to the city from Germany to study her unusual ability, it sounds like she came with it naturally.**

**-You hit on the spot there. Actually main part of next (well, this) episode. Gemstone Girl.**

**Q: The recurring blame on the E-Rank luck feels wrong, because Emilya (Emi) is a human with some magical knowledge, not a servant with stats issued from the Holy Grail War. She can offhandedly blame her luck for being in situations where things go against her, but it feels weird to keep blaming the luck rank as the problem.**

**-I just want some catch phrase to match with Touma's, please don't think about it too much, the stat is more of a note of abilities and just for fun for my part, though I myself really think Rank E luck is mean for generally bad luck in nasuverse. Just look at those poor lancer! (or maybe it is actually combine of lancer and E-rank that result in bad luck?) **

**Q: Would Ruby or Anriko (Angra Mainyu!Emilya) make an appearance in this story?**

**-I have an Idea for ruby but still try to think of something better. But I really forgot about Anriko! maybe I should do some tiger dojo omake and put her in.**

**Q: So you gonna pair Emi with Touma for real?**

**-I dunno, I am half-heart with the Idea. I mean Emi gonna stick as a girl in this fic for sure, doesn't mean she can't have some ship tease with Touma. Leave it to the future for now.**

**XXXXX**

**That end the Q&A for now. I also want a little help. I want someone to call "Emi-chan" without putting her button. The seemingly okay choice now is Zelretch & Komoe-sensei but I want more. Any Prefer character? Heaven-cancellor look fine enough.**

**Now to the main story**

XXXXX

July 17 Inside of windowless building

A person who can be described as either man or woman is now floating in the capsule fill with some kind of fluid, watching many hologram window in front of him/her, readjusting his/her plan like what he/she always does.

Suddenly, another hologram window appear at the edge of his/her eyes, what appear on that hologram is a picture of a girl with lighter shade of pink hair and her data, what capture his/her interest however, is the part that read **Level 5 NO.8.**

_Well, this one example is truly interesting like you have said, Zelretch._

After carefully read the data, the person, Aleistor Crowley, moved the new hologram window to categorize it with the other data in front of his/her, He/She had a new factor to determine for his/her plan afterall.

XXXXX

July 17 Tokiwadai Middle School

Emi sighed, for how many time she didn't counted, she tried to focused her mind on subject that teacher is teaching. But it is so hard to focus when most of her classmates keep looking at her almost all the time. Well, she technically already been in high school so most of the lessons isn't problem even if she didn't pay attention (also knowledge of Archer's arm and Illya's body play a factors here). She still need to focus on lesson about Esper abilities though.

The reason she got all this attention is because now she is Level 5 Espers NO.8 of Academy city, the fact that she just knew for only a few hours, compare to where she came from it is just like saying that '6TH TRUE magic have been discovered!', So she kind of understand why all this attentions came from.

A little good thing is that despite her initial excitement, her homeroom teacher manage to control herself and realize how BIG this is, and manage to control the situation in the class, she also request cooperation for all of the class to NOT spread data about new Level 5, because it will bring some trouble to the new girl in their class. Emi almost thank her for that… until she reminded that the reason all of the student in her class knew about this was because her teacher spoke that out loud in the first place.

Emi also pretty sure that there is no way everyone will keep their mouth shut for long about this, in not so long, news or at least rumor will travel everywhere, she only hope that she has at least few days to prepare herself first…

The sound of bell signal afternoon break brought Emi out of her thought.

As soon as teacher get out of the class, Emi's seat is circled by her classmates, followed by questions that targeted at the new transfer student with level 5 power.

"So, Einzbern-san is really a Level 5?"

"You really are a half-Japanese?"

"Could you let me see your power again?"

Emi can't pick which question to answer first, she still try to answer while think about how to escape from this situation.

"Maybe Einzbern-san should join our group in lunch?"

"Ah! That's it, Einzbern-san, you should come with our group instead!"

"No! It's better if she come with us!"

Peoples start quarrelling, Emi can't choose who she should go with, then her hand is grasped by a person who suddenly appeared in the circle.

"Excuse me, but today Einzbern-san is mine, we still have personal matter we need to talk" Said the other level 5 Misaka Mikoto, then without waiting for reply, she dragged Emi who just follow her obediently, leaving the room which start to become noisy behind.

"Thank you Misaka-san" Said Emi during their walk, when Mikoto looked back and raised an eyebrow she elaborated "For help me out of that".

"It's all right" Mikoto replied "I too want to asked you a question but we can talk after find something to eat first" she said with a grin on her face before turn her head back before lead Emi to the canteen.

Emi smiled dryly but she still followed Mikoto, all the while without releasing their hands till they reach the cafeteria.

XXXXX

After both got their food, Emi and Misaka sat them self in the corner of the cafeteria, before they start eating however, a voice of someone reach their ears.

"Onee-sa-" a voice came from another edge of the cafeteria, then source of said voice suddenly reappear beside Mikoto. "-maaaaaaa!, why don't you wait for me to pick you up first? Kuroko already go to your class but you're already gone, Kuroko feel so sad that onee-sama didn't wait for me, please comfort me by hug me!" after blabbered all that, Kuroko try to forced hug her onee-sama, but Mikoto use her hand to keep the energetic girl at arm length.

"Because you always act like that is the reason why I don't really want to eat lunch with you sometime." Mikoto said with bored face. "And mind your manner, new transfer student is looking at you now." She tilt her head to Emi, who now looking at Kuroko with strange expression.

"Ah I'm sorry!" Kuroko change her pose to more normal pose, then she saw Emi's face and remembered. "You are the girl yesterday!"

Emi nod in response "Nice to meet you again eh… Kuroko-san isn't it?"

"Shirai Kuroko, first year, also onee-sama's roommate, and you are…?"

"Emilya Von Einzbern, just transfer from Germany, starting at Tokiwadai today in a second year, I also happen to be in Misaka-san's classroom, that's it Shirai-ran" Emi decided to call the girl's surname instead as a good manner.

"You are 2nd year?" Kuroke said in a surprise voice. "and also in the same class as onee-sama? what a chance is that? I am a bit jealous." The last part said in a quieter tone. Kuroko look like she thought about something before she said "Your japan is quite fluent for a foreigner."

"My father is Japanese"

"And why did you suddenly came to study here, at this time? It is almost start of summer break now." Kuroko keep asking, while is it somewhat intrude Emi's privacy, Mikoto also want to know that too, so she didn't interrupt.

Emi gave a small smile, before she look at the food in front of them then said "Maybe we should start eating before food become cold, I can tell you my story while we are eating."

During their eating. Emi told the two her (Fake) story that Zelretch prepared for her.

"My Family, Einzbern family, is somewhat cut off from the world, the reason my father have a chance to meet with my mother in the first place is because he was hired to do some work for my family, during that they fall in love, and about a year after that, I were born." Emi said while tried to recall Illya's memories that reside in her body. "Because our family's mansion is locate deep in the wood, far from the city, I don't have anyone to play with aside from father and mother, and they both have a jobs that they need to do most of the time, so most of my free-time is used to read the books in the mansion's library, imagined about what could be if I have some power like those in the books I read, then one day, when I thought it could be nice if I can create something from thin air like those wizard in the book, I suddenly found that I can do just that, but since when I didn't remember though" she thought that what she just told feel somewhat too lame even for a bedtime fairytale.

Still a good cover than telling the truth though, If she just said the truth that to be Magus is to walk with death and tell the girls that she literally could have died a few time during training if not because of Avalon in her body, both of them probably can't enjoy their meal at all, and that is with assumed that they believe the truth which she doubt that, Emi's going to continue her story but she got cut off by Mikoto.

"Wait a minute, Einzbern-san said that your ability just awaken suddenly, that mean you didn't use any scientific method to awake your ability. Right?" When Emi nodded, Mikoto continue. "So you are a 'Gemstone' then"

"Gemstone?" Emi repeated in curious tone, wonder if that term somehow related with Tohsaka family's jewelry magecraft, probably not.

Instead, it is Kuroko who explained that to her. "Gemstone is a term to called person who managed to awaken their Esper's ability without using any kind of drug or scientific method, it is also appear that Gemstone will almost always have higher power compared to normal Esper, you may say that they are talent in term of Esper power, there is only total of around 50 Gemstones in the world as we know now."

"Er… maybe that it is." Emi nodded before continue her story "Anyway, when rumor about my ability reach the outside, some person from academy came to my family's mansion and invited me to study here, and that's the reason for why I'm here now."

"Still, even if you are a Gemstone, your power is really quite unexpected" said Mikoto.

Kuroko show curious on her face. "What do you mean by that Onee-sama?" she asked then looked at Emi "Could you explain your ability please? At first I thought it was some kind of teleport, like teleport your items from somewhere when you want to use them, then return them to where they were after that, but it seem like my guess is wrong. Oh… and I'm level 4 teleporter so I kind of know a lot about teleport theory."

"Well, while I can make something appear and disappear like that, it is not really cover my abilities though." Emi replied then explain her ability to Kuroko in the same manner that she told in her class before.

"That Tracing ability of you is sound useful, I can imagine a lot of way to use that, and what is your power level?"

"I'm level 5" Emi reply without thinking, then she see Kuroko froze with her jaws open, Emi mind catch up, and she react fast enough to cover Kuroko's mouth with her hand before Kuroko start yelling. "Please don't yell! I know it's kind of surprise but it is true, even I myself just knew a few hour earlier that I am level 5!" She whisper just loud enough for Kuroko to hear, after saw that Kuroko calm herself enough and won't start yelling, Emi draw her hand back from Kuroko's mouth.

"So, Einzbern-san is a level 5…" Kuroko said then look at Mikoto, something come to her mind, she quickly turn back to Emi and said "Don't tell me you plan to steal Onee-sama's 3rd strongest Esper position from her!""

"…What?" that's all Emi can replied with confuse face.

That answer and Emi's face make Kuroko feel more at ease. "Ah… pardon me. I just thought for a moment that maybe you are someone who want to prove her strength like some battle maniac around here."

Mikoto snorted at Kuroko's comment

Emi smiled then replied back. "Well, I'm not battle maniac or something like that, I may trained in some combat abilities but all of that is for protect myself and what important to me. I'm actually more of a pacifist"

"That's not sound so convincing, since yesterday you said it yourself that you're stronger than me after all" Mikoto remind her.

"…" Emi thought for a moment before she replied "Back there I'm sure that I have trained a LOT so I'm much stronger than I looked, and now we both know that both of us are LV5, if we fight now it is not surprise that either of us may have a chance to win the other, you know." She actually feel strange that she said something in a challenge tone like this, maybe Illya's body make her more proud in her abilities, or it is her newfound ego that made her become more serious when someone talk about her abilities, no matter what, she will not tolerate if someone treat current her like a weakling, NEVER.

"Since you are so confidence maybe we should have a match. Don't you think?" The 3RD strongest esper asked, there is small spark appear at her forehead.

Actually Emi also want to test her power against Mikoto too, she want to know how strong one of the supposed strongest person in this dimension have, and how well can she can hold her own against that, however, "No, not so soon anyway" is what she replied. "I feel that I already have too much attention on me for now. I want to adjust myself to this city first, and we don't want to start fighting here anyway don't we? However, I promise that someday we are gonna have a match for sure. I personally want to know how strong Misaka-san is."

Misaka Mikoto is somewhat disappointed about what Emi said though she understand that the pink haired girl has her reason, after that they changed talking topic to something more relieved like some restaurant in town which Emi seem to really interest in this topic, it is also surprised to the two girls that, when they tried to put the restaurant location on Emi's phone's GPS, Emi admitted that she didn't know much about her own mobile phone aside from using it to talk despite it is one of the newest model available (Zelretch did gave her something really good. Emi had to admit that even if she don't know about it that much yet.), after some quick lectured about some of phone's other function, they exchange numbers for later contact, not long after that, another bell rang signaled the girls to return to their respective class.

XXXXX

After class has ended for the day, Mikoto quickly leave saying that today she has an appointment with friend in other school, Emi also excuse herself from classmates that gather to question her again by giving an excuse that she still has to unpack her belonging and arrange her room first, she then quickly leaved the school and on the way back to her dorm.

There are two of Tokiwadai's dormitory in this city, the first one locate in the School Garden which is the area that 5 Elite Girl school (Including Tokiwadai) use together, due to that School Garden is a men-prohibited area, allow access only for girl who study in 5 school or those with special permission (for example : shop-keepers, invited quests), the other dorm locate in the general area of the city, Emi's dorm is the latter.

The truth is she already took care most of her room and her belonging, she just want to try those restaurants Mikoto and Kuroko told her without have to worry about the fact that she just become this city's new hottest scoop at least for a while, so she prefer to be alone without her schoolmate (who probably heard at least rumor about new LV5 now.) for this day, she need some time off, and she already decided that tasting all of this interesting food in academy city will be her hobby during her stay in this world (She don't want to admitted, but she really got a lot of money for this job. Gotta thank Zelretch for that… can't believe she really thought to thank that old bastard!), and then she will improve the recipe and have Sakura taste all of that once she get back to her dimension.

Since she didn't want to meet someone who knew rumor about herself like Tokiwadai's girls, Emi avoid School Garden area which probably filled by those school girls now and go to find some restaurant in the general area to eat her dinner.

Emi looking around, figuring which restaurant to choose form many in the area

"Hey girl."

That family-restaurant look fine enough, but having counter like that mean if she come alone, she would be sit at the counter, she would prefer table more.

"Hello miss?"

Maybe that one instead, the dessert look really delicious, she want to try that

"Stop ignoring us!" a man put a hand on her shoulder while yelling, bring Emi back to her sense.

"Er… sorry, did you guy just talked to me?" Emi asked, also realized that now she is surround by 5 mans that can be described easily by one word, 'THUGS'. "What do you want?" she pretty sure that this is not a good situation for her though.

"We see you walk alone for a while now little girl, how about you come with us and have some fun together?" one of the thugs said while… flutter? The other seem to notice that too and they shared that bored face for some reason.

"Hey! Keep it to yourself you pedophile, we just want some easy money here." One of them said.

"Oh, come on! She is just my spec!" the accused pedophile said.

Emi must resist the urge to facepalm herself, She didn't surprised that there are thug in Academy City, nor did she surprised that they target a lone girl like her (Even in Fuyuki city she got a lot of attention like this when she went shopping alone), it is just that one guy have to be what she hate the most, 'LOLICON', those that always treat her like a little girl, and even if she refuse politely those lolicon mostly not give up right away, at least not until she manage to convince them using some diplomatic (or combat) skills of her.

Rin once told her that this is result of Emi has an A rank skill "Target of certain attention" as a joke, she once thought it amused, not any more though, also maybe her E rank luck play a factor here?

Anyway, she didn't want to draw too much attention so, how should she deal with these guys? Maybe run away, or lure them to some secluded place and then deal with them (handle 5 thugs is nothing compare to what she have faced before), talking out of this probably not work but may worth a try.

Before she choose what to do however, a new guy come in and put a hand on her arms.

When Emi look at hand's owner she surprised, a boy with spiky black haired in school uniform who didn't seem likely to be with the thugs, probably a High schooler judge from the look. "Ah sorry for the wait. Come on let go!" He said in a friendly tone while tried to drag her.

By instinct, Emi shake her arm off from the boy's grasped and said "Who are you?"

The boy froze.

One of the thugs seem to figure something and yell "Did you just tried to take the girl away from us?"

Hearing that make Emi figured, the boy try to help her by pretend to be her friend, but she misunderstood his intention and ruined his plan, Emi cursed herself.

The thugs move to surround the boy whose face now paled, some of them bring out weapon like knife or taser.

At this point, normal girl probably run away or scream for help.

But Emi isn't normal girl by most standard, instead, what escaped from her lip is…

"Trace on"

At the same time that she dropped her schoolbag, two wooden swords (Not Tora-shinai this time. She is going to save someone here, not just become berserker and beat the shit out of these thugs) appeared in both of her hands, she rush forward while swing her swords to both side, even without reinforcement spell, her attack is still strong enough to force the thugs out of her way, gave her an open to reach the boy, then she turned back and put herself between the boy and thugs.

"…where does those thing came from?" one of the thugs asked

"Is she an esper?" another of the thugs said.

"Hey!.." the boy tried to say something but Emi cut him off.

"Can you fight?" Emi glanced at the boy, his muscle look strong, probably have a fight in him, when the boy nod Emi continue "Use this, they have weapon, fighting bare hands is too dangerous." She gave one of her sword to the boy who took it in his left hand, Emi look back at the thugs and almost decided to take an initiative by attack while most are still dazed.

What stop her however is a sound like glasses cracked from behind and feeling that the traced weapon that she just gave to the boy has disappeared…?

Emi glanced at the boy again and saw that he act like he tried to hold the sword with both hand, but there is nothing in his hand anymore, his face seem a little surprised.

_Was I made an incomplete traced?_ Emi thought, sometime traced item disappear faster than it should be if she miss in some step of tracing, maybe she really did a rush job back there but the other sword in her hand seem solid enough, ignored that and focus back on the situation on her front, Emi traced another wooden sword in the air by the front of the boy, also make sure that this one is not another failed hollow weapon that break easily. "Use this one instead." She said to the boy.

This time however, the boy didn't grab the weapon. "This is made from some kind of abilities right? Then I can't use it, such misfortune."

Emi wondered what the boy mean but didn't has time to ask, one of the thugs decided to take the initiative and tried to punch her in the stomach, she easily dodge that while grabbed the sword that she was going to give to the boy, now back with two sword in both hand, time to teach them some manner!

Two of the thugs, one of them with taser come at her, the other three, one with knife go for the boy, that lolicon guy is in the latter group probably because he don't want to hurt her himself, or they probably think that even with weapon in her hand, a girl should be easier to take care with than the spiky haired boy.

Oh… she will show how wrong they were thinking.

A taser go straight to her, which she almost casually used her sword in left hand to put it away then used the sword in right hand thrust straight in the gut of taser-owner, knocked him lied flat on the ground, then she turned, and with momentum from her turning, slashed the wooden weapon at the other thug's side, knocked him too, all in less than 5 seconds.

After quickly dispatched the two thug, she look at the boy who is now struggling, he has some skill like she thought, he didn't get any direct hit at all, however he isn't a martial artist and probably self-taught, since all the dodge he made is more of by instinct not through planned movement, and the knife in one of the thugs hand are his big problem since he can't guard against that one.

"Hey!" Emi yelled, drawing the attraction from the thugs, who clearly surprised that two of them got take cared of already, she then rushed to the knife wielder, swing her weapon at his head, he tried to block with knife in his hand, which make Emi grinned.

'Clang' Metal knife shattered against Emi's reinforced mid-swing wooden sword, then the wooden weapon go with the momentum and hit the man right in the face, knocked him out.

At the moment that the still conscious two thug surprised with what just happened, the boy's right hand go straight to the face of another one of them, knocked him out cold.

Seeing that he is now alone, last of the thug, who happen to be the lolicon guy, threw his hand in the air and yielding, after swore that they will not appear in front of her again (a bit reluctantly, since the lolicon guy really interest in Emi, but nothing Emi's quickly traced of Kanshou and Bakuya to scare him can't fix), Emi then let them go.

After the thugs brought up their mates and left, Emi detraced all her weapon and picked back up her school bag, then she carefully look at the boy who came to her rescue.

He is probably a high-schooler judge from his height, black eyed and same color spiky haired, wearing an orange T-shirt under his school uniform, his overall looking is quite ordinary but seem a little hot-blooded as if coming out of some shonen manga, and he didn't seem to have any major injured aside from a few bruises.

"Thank you for your help" Emi bowed sincerely, while she know that she can take care of herself, it is still feel good to know that there a person who willing to help other in this world, just looking at the boy almost remind her of her old 'Hero-wanna be boy' self, and a boy risked himself to help girl is always something to be praise. "My name is Emilya Von Einzbern, and you are?" She put her right hand in the front, wanting to shake her hand with the boy.

"A..Ah" The boy seem to be a little surprised with girl's sudden shift in manner. "Kamijou Touma, nice to meet you eh... Emilya-san?" He stuttered, didn't so sure in manner about how to call someone who look clearly foreigner's name/surname, he also reluctantly but still shake his hand with her.

"You can call me Emi…" said Emi, then she notice something strange, her feeling of prana became absence, she don't feel any prana at all! In sudden panic, she shook her hand out of the boy's, as soon as her hand came out of the boy's, her feeling of prana become normal again. "Ah! S.. sorry Touma.. er Kamijou-san" she said, feeling that she just acted very impolite.

"It's all right. You can just called me Touma" The boy, Kamijou Touma replied back while raised his hand in to his view. "Maybe my right hand make you uncomfortable somehow, isn't it?"

"Your right hand? So, my sword that disappeared before… what kind of power did you have Touma-san?" Emi asked curiously.

"It is called Imagine Breaker, the abilities is…" Touma's going to explain but a loud voice came from his stomach cut his speech short, his face become a little red.

Emi giggled, then noticed that she too is hungry after that little exercise earlier, come to think of it that first restaurant she interested only have counter if she go in alone, then… "Since I was looking for something to eat before all that fiasco, how about I treat you this meal as thank for your help sound? We can talk during that."

"Well, are you sure?" When Emi nod, Touma who normally say 'such misfortune' feel the urge to say something like "Wow, at last I have some luck today." Both of them then walk inside one of the restaurant together.

Both of them didn't know that this simple meal will lead to some brunette's misunderstanding later, much to their annoyance.

**XXXXX**

**After note**

**About Gemstone bit, I didn't really thought about that at first when I start this fic, then some research and I know that I must make her Gemstone or it won't fit in this story's mechanic, it also gave me some idea about why Esper can't use magic which I will put in story later, it is logic for this fic alone though, I don't think it will work with Index's canon.**

**I also pretty sure that I need to put more in Kuruko's character, she is very unique.**

**Maybe a little rush tried to include Touma? I tried to make Touma's meeting with Emi reflect his meeting with Misaka's as much as possible, lucky for him he didn't have time to say anything that will put Emi's button like he did with Mikoto, I also want to make their luck a little better when they are together at contrast to both is low rank luck, pet the dog moment?**

**The next chapter is actually finish in Thai but need time to translate, from CH 4 onward I will try writing in English first. May make this fic a little faster than it is now.**

**Next is list what I want to do in this fic.**

**XXXXX**

**A list of what I want to & may do in this fic**

**-Let's Emi fight with all LV5&Strong People**

**-Emi Vs Acceralator(Still fullpower) where Emi manage to hit him before got interrupted by Sisters**

**-Emi VS Mikoto, a real fight due to conflict of view over Sisters incident, Misaka can control metal via Electric so Emi need to be very creative in this fight.**

**-Emi VS Mizaki, a joke fight. More of play for laugh.**

**-Emi VS Shizuri, show Emi's plan if she have to face with BLUE (Aoko).**

**-Emi vs Gunha, srobably the most normal fight around here, thinking about Gunha's ability again… probably not.**

**-Joke battle between Emi & Mikoto, with Emi curb-stomb Mikoto in a cheating way, probably Omake. (Done, omake at the end of this chapter)**

**-Some ship tease between Acceralator and Emi, both are albino, and I really think that Acceralator is lolicon.**

**-Also maybe some ship tease with Styil, younger big guy & older small girl, 3-way relation with Komoe-sensei?**

**-Wonder if Enkidu will work better against saint? Work better with angel for sure.**

**-Emi fight with Aqua and trace his sword, maybe use gram or arondignt to fight with him, another dragon slayer sword vs a more recent one.**

**-Put Gilgamesh in for a fight, though it will not be a usual super strong but reckless AUO, my current plan is slightly weaker but more dangerous genre-savvy (due to circumstance) Gilgamesh.**

**-Bring Sakura & Rin & Rider to Academy City, Rin is interaction with modern technology is gonna be awesome.**

**-Emi meeting with Komoe-sensei, both of the eternal loli.**

**-Use Tracing in mundane job as much as possible for fun, traced knife for cooking, a towel that no need to clean. ETC.**

**-Use Emi's cooking for fun.**

**-Also let's Emi show her cooking Skill against someone who using esper skill to up their cooking level, maybe a cooking cliché in Tokiwadai.**

**-Combo Emi's tracing with other esper, unlimited needle for Kuroko, sword for Mikoto Railgun's bullet. ETC.**

**-Johann's pen mode Index VS Touma,Styil,Kanzaki,Emi team**

**-Emi use UBW against Agnese's force, probably more scary than Innocantius.**

**-When Touma&Index live at Komoe's house for a short while, Emi will have a chance to cook for them, and Komoe&Index will want Emi to cook for them forever.**

**-Regarding Archerko, my initial plan is for the magic side to find an artifact in sword shape with some strange power which then start my original plot, in the end, the sword is actually Archerko's soul like in Sword Dancer that arrived in Toaru's verse somehow (Looking to a reason to blame Zelretch, again), maybe let Emi get stabbed by the sword then instead of hurt her, Archerko possess Emi's body like in Sword Dancer and Kick bad guy's ass, then they manage to live together in Academy city somehow.**

**XXXXX**

**I got a little Idea fun idea about how will Emi deal with Mikoto in a not serious way, resulted in short omake below. Enjoy.**

**XXXXX**

Omake 1

Railgun's unexpected defeat

Set place After Sisters's arc… probably?

Both of them didn't sure how they has this a little too serious 'spar' in the first place, but now one of them has clear advantage, and the other start to regret herself.

Emi smirked, looked at the brunette who can do nothing but stare the most murderous glare at her, no matter how strong Railgun's, Mikoto can't damage her after she unleashed this trump card, Never.

She has planned this for a long time, Emi still remember the one time that they fight for real during sisters incident, she barely win while struggling, and that is also because Mikoto is not really herself at the time so she didn't really use her power to the fullest, Emi have to admitted that Mikoto's control of electric make using her arsenal to fight with the brunette a lot harder, the 3rd strongest Esper can use her power to steal the control of her steel weapon midflight, she have to be creative a lot to win that fight.

Now that both of them become friend for a long while and know more of each other, Emi learned about this certain weakness of Mikoto from Saten-san, and she is now abusing this weakness to the fullest.

"Damn you Emi! Don't you shame in how you fight like this!" Mikoto scowled, despite the fact that Emi's hundred of green weapons that float in the air around her can't stand anything against most of Railgun's power, Mikoto can't force herself to destroy them.

"Well, I am faker. I don't have much pride in what I made." Emi replied back in sarcasm tone, then raised one of her hand in the air, half of her weapons float higher, all of the EYES that appear on the weapons look straight to Mikoto, make her shuddered.

"Now then Electric Princess, will your electric power be enough against this onslaught of Innocent Gekota's dolls?" Emi put her hand down, then around 50 of traced green frog shaped Human-sized dolls fly at Mikoto from every direction. "Well, I'm sure you can destroy them all easily, but you won't." Emi tried to smile the most evil grin she can here, the result is not that scary due to her normally easy going personality, but at least she try.

"Emi, you damn cheaterrrrrrrr!" That's Railgun's last word before she get trapped below enormous number of fluffy Gekota's doll.

Mikoto can't really say she hate this though.

**XXXXX**

**Yay, that's it. Next chapter is about aftermath of this chapter, also I already have the plan about Queen of Tokiwadai's appearance, she will appear around chapter 4 for sure.**

**I also want a little opinion, I always listen to Fate/Index/Railgun's song while writing this fic, which version of "Emiya" theme song will suit Emi the best when she use UBW? I already put the poll on my profile.**

**Feel free to review, that really gave me power to continue this fic, even the one that say I am not good in writing, I know that and I will try to become better in the future.**


	3. Ch 3 Some Misunderstanding

**Author's Note**

**After I review my plan for Level upper and Index arc I found a little contradiction that need to be fix, at least it is still in the future and fixable, will affect next chapter's release somewhat though.**

**At first I want this chapter to reach the starting point of level upper arc, but after some thought I feel that character interaction is still need, so this chapter and the next will still be a slice of life & Info dump.**

**Also I kind of got a few serious problem in real life lately, I will continue this fic since it is my way of stress relief, but a story may got in to a little darker tone due to my mood.**

**I also understand that my English grammar is quite really bad. I may try to re-write later to fix that but now I want to at least get this fic pass the Level upper&Index arc first, I must keep on going while I still have passion enough to do this fic.**

**Another note about some idea I received about using Emi's traced sword as lightning rod to counter Mikoto's lightning power, it won't really work when you think about it, Mikoto's personal reality let her control Electromagnetic with somewhat adding her own logic to it, that's the reason why she can control lightning's target in the first place, Her lightning is still mostly follow physic logic but one part she can control for sure is where she want it to go, so unless there is noble phantasm that can pull lightning to itself as special ability (Mjonir, Thor's hammer?), I feel that the lightning rod idea won't work in real battle against Mikoto.**

**I feel a little strange that I really follow logic line of thinking and physic when I want this fic to be more about how you abuse magic and techno babble, maybe I am a bit hypocrite?**

**Also, I just recently watched Railgun S and has a little urge to recreate the fight scene in Sister's noise opening. Mikoto,Kuroko,Touma vs Shizuru,ITEM, that is damn awesome! But that will need to tweak story a lot to recreate that scene which I didn't have that much confidence and Idea now. Still want to give it a try though, but ignored that for now, focus on the current arc first! (said to myself)**

**Well, let get to the story.**

**XXXXX**

17 July inside family restaurant in Academy City

After brought themselves inside restaurant and sat at table, Emi urged Touma to order anything he would like to eat, Touma, being a nice guy, feel a little considerate at first, but as soon as Emi said that "If you don't order something I will order for you myself", Touma order some discount set menu while Emi order a more expensive one.

During waiting for their food, Emi start some conversation.

"So about earlier talk, could you continue your explain about your Imagine-Breaker?"

Touma nodded, then raised his right hand in the front and said "Imagine-Breaker is a power that can nullify any superpower no matter what it is, no matter how strong, if it still count as supernatural, this hand can nullify them. Heck, even if it is a power of the god itself is no excuse." He smiled a little bit at the end.

"…" Emi blinked and froze for a while before replied back "Wow… that is quite a boast you know." She almost giggle as the last bit about god seem a little too much, did Touma intended it as a joke?

"Hmm…" Touma grinned a little before continue "…However it only work against supernatural power, so when face something that isn't, this power is useless! You see, against those thug earlier I fare no better than normal human, also this power only cover my right hand, no other area, can't turn off, so it is a bit tricky to use."

"Very specific then, but I still think that power of Touma is really useful." Emi start to imagine what Imagine-Breaker can do if it is as good as Touma said, when the picture of Touma punch the corrupted holy grail and destroy it in a single punch come to her mind, she almost startled. "Wait, if your power are that really powerful could it be… are you one of the seven Level 5?"

Touma's eye widen before he quickly refused "No no, there is no way this Kamijou Touma is on the same league as those Level 5, actually-" He sigh before continue "I am just a LV 0. Mind you."

"Why the hell is that? You have one usable power didn't you?" Emi confusedly asked. She may not know much about Esper yet, but she already learned that power level of esper power is categorized by how useful it is, since Touma have power that can nullified other esper's power, he should be at least LV3, Level of power that count as useful and unique enough that can't be substitute by mundane method easily. "How come you are only Level 0?"

"It is because Imagine-Breaker keep nullify any kind of supernatural power, so when Academy city's machine try to evaluate my power, it never found any trace of power, result in that I always be evaluate as a Level 0. Such misfortune!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Emi groaned, then remembered that in her own test, despite she didn't show her true potential, she still got evaluated as Level 5, probably by that Testament machine that reacted with her magic back there. Academy city really trust their technology isn't it?

"Well, that is all about my power, may I ask about Emi-san's?"

"Okay, it's my turn now, my power-" before she start explained however, their ordered food is now served at their table. "-maybe we should talk about that while eating, I don't want these food to get cold first." Seeing that Touma nodded, both of them now focus on their food first.

During eating, Emi repeat her lecture (for the 3rd time of the day) about her power to Touma, she also provided some example by create a small crystal-like ball on the table which braked easily when Touma accidentally put his right hand on it, they also talk about mundane things including how bad luck Touma was for the day before he met Emi, after hearing about all that happened just for this day alone, Emi feel that Touma luck maybe even worst than E rank, and wonder a little that maybe he have something like E- rank or should it be label at F rank?

After finished their dish, Emi still want to try a dessert and ordered a cup of strawberry sundae, and they continue their talk.

"About your power, your Tracing is probably a high level one isn't it? That uniform's Tokiwadai's, I heard before that Tokiwadai only accept student with power lv3 or more"

"Well… it is just as you said" Emi hesitated, should she tell him that she is the new level 5? Remembered Kuroko's response, she decided to change the topic. "Is Tokiwadai that famous? I just recently came to this city and didn't know much about it."

"They said that Tokiwadai is the top elite school for upper class lady in this city, though there is this one Tokiwadai's girl that keep challenge me because she want to beat me in combat saying that my power is special somehow despite our clear different in level, that one didn't act lady-like at all." He sigh "Maybe I shouldn't let her see my power in the first place."

"I wonder who's that girl?" Emi replied "And that remind me, may I test your power a little Touma-san? I really interest in that Imagine-Breaker of your."

Seeing that Touma nodded back, Emi quickly change her mindset to that of a magus, she may not be a true magus that devote themselves on experiment, but study in clock tower for almost a year under a sorcerer drilled that magus perspective in to her quite a bit.

"Let start with… this"

Quietly muttered her aria, Emi created a few traced objects on the table, a crystal Ball, a foot long crystal stick, then after some thought, another crystal ball with the same size at the first but with some alteration that can't see with bare eyes.

"Try using Imagine-Breaker on these object, I want to see how your power work"

Touma used his right hand to touch each objects, as he touch each of the objects, they all dissipated with a noises like glass cracking that draw the attention of other peoples in the restaurant.

"Maybe test my power in restaurant isn't that good of an idea?" Touma said with concern voice but Emi didn't response, her eye is now focus on the places where traced objects were before they disappeared.

While other may see that all 3 objects just disappeared in the same way, Emi, with her reinforce sense observed that there is slight different, a stick disappeared a little slower than the crystal ball and also start to dissipated from the tip that Touma's hand touch until it reach the other end, probably due to the different in size and shape, meaning that Imagine-Breaker didn't nullify all of whatever it touch at once but start from the touch area to the other part of an object, It work kind of like some clothe that soak with water or something that got burn from one end to another.

The other thing that Emi didn't told Touma is that the last crystal ball is altered a bit to have some magic resistance imbued in it, the same ones with she used in her traced items that worked in her brief 'fight' with Mikoto, she has theory that every esper's abilities is prana base power that work in different way than magecraft but use same power source, so it is still magical in a way, like how her sword manage to block Mikoto's lightning, so she thought that Imagine-Breaker too is still prana-base skill thus, magic resistance may able to dampen or stop it power, but it turn out that Imagine-Breaker just destroyed the magic-resistance imbued object as easily as the normal one without any significant difference noticeable, either the magic resistance isn't high enough or Imagine-Breaker can bypass that is still need more analyze.

It is no surprised that Touma suddenly let the "Eep!" come out from his mouth when Emi suddenly hold his right hand with both of her hand and then pulled it to her front to analyze more of it.

"E… Emi-san?" Touma fluttered, not sure of what he should do, right now the petite girl is caress hers hand along his right arm, he feel that it is a little more than just uncomfortable, and a little excited.

On Emi's side, she didn't noticed that this is quite improper act at all, her mind is now obsessed on analyzing the right hand with strange power of Touma, when her hand touch Touma's right hand area, she can't use any magecraft or control her magic circuits at all, but as soon as she pull her hand out of that, everything become normal again.

"This is very interesting" Emi muttured, she was wondered if using structural analysis may or may not able to get her any data on Imagine-Breaker when suddenly-

"What were you two doing?"

-an embarrassing yet familiar voice call to her. When Emi look up, she saw Mikoto whose face is now as red as tomato standing beside the table, glaring fiercely at the now contact part of her and Touma's.

What make Emi truly realized the current situation however, is Mikoto's next word.

"Did both of you are in some kind of relationship?"

Emi's eye widen, she is now sit with guy around her age in the restaurant, on the table there is a cup of strawberry sundae on the table with pair of spoons in it cup, along with a heart shaped decoration on top of it, both of her hands now hold Touma's right hand, Touma's face is now as red as Mikoto's, and her own face is starting to become hot… Emi then quickly released her hand and raised them in the air in front of her with the quickest speed as possible without rely on any reinforcement, or maybe she has used some, she can't really focus what to do right now!

"It… it is not what it look like?" Emi silently cursed herself, of all thing she can said, why did she choose that specific line?

"What? Are you are trying to say that you guys aren't on a date, just this guy save you from some kind of thugs, so you decided to treat him a meal as a thank?"

"Well, yes" Emi and Touma replied back in same voice then looked at each other in surprise, before Emi continue "Don't tell me your Electromaster power also include Clairvoyance or you actually have more than one powers?"

"No it's not and I didn't have multi-skills or something like that. I'm just guessing." Mikoto sighed, then sat herself on the chair beside Emi's. "So you really been rescued by him?"

"In a nutshell, yes" Emi nodded.

Hearing Emi's response, Mikoto sighed again, then she stared at Touma and said "Did you have 'must help the younger girl in need' syndrome or something like that? Could it be that you really want a middle schooler as a girlfriend? Mister hero-wannabe high-schooler-san."

"You know… I pretty sure you two are knowing each other." Emi cut in "So Touma-san is a high schooler? And how did you two know each other?"

"For the first question, I am 1st year in high school, for the latter, I met her when she got herself surrounded by some bullies a few weeks back there." Reminded himself, Touma added "But like you, she didn't really need my help at all, and I just bring myself more trouble knowing her. Such misfortune."

"Hey! Did you just mocked me or something?"

Ignored Mikoto's protest, Touma continue "Anyway, are you two friend? It's good to see that Biri-Biri have friends since I always saw her alone when she come to challenge me to fight with her."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Emi looked at Mikoto once, so she is that Tokiwadai girl Touma talked about earlier. "Yes, we are classmates, both of us are 2ND year at Tokiwadai's middle school."

Touma face showed some surprise on it "Same year classmates? I thought Emi-san looked a little-"

"Let me tell Touma-san beforehand that I don't really like when someone call me 'too young', 'too small' or something like that." Emi cut in before Touma finish what he want to say, her hand pick up a spoon and thrust it into strawberry sundae in front of her with motion that resemble how she thrust a sword in to opponent's body, and her smile become a little scary for a spiky haired boy somehow.

"-Hot-blooded!" Touma forced himself to change his wording mid-sentence. A little too forced but no one seem to mind. "I really surprised when Emi-san bring that sword out of nowhere. Or maybe every girl in Tokiwadai are capable of protect themselves like you two?"

"Probably not" Emi refused. "Misaka-san and I probably not too lady-like like the other girl"

"While I feel getting insulted by how you two talking for a while, I have other concern at the moment, why did you two called each other on name-basis already? Didn't you and Einzbern-san become friendly too fast? You two just met isn't it!" Mikoto's voice seem a little frustrated at the end

"Well, I am the one told him to just call me 'Emi' since he already proved that he is reliable enough, and I also told everyone in the class that call me 'Emi' is fine, he is just the first person here to call me with that name" Emi replied then put a spoonful of strawberry sundae in to her mouth, after that her face is filled with a radiant smile "This is so good!"

Mikoto looked at Emi's face then said "Then I too will start call you as 'Emi'. On the condition that you too must call me with 'Mikoto', deal?" Mikoto told herself that she just feel strange that her classmate seem to be too close with some other school's boy than it should be, so she decided to become more friendly with the new transferred student. It's not like that she envy how they called each other on name-basis or anything! She just want to beat the boy, not befriend him!

"Deal" Emi replied and put more strawberry sundae into her mouth, her face is now so relaxed.

"Emi-san seem to really like her strawberry sundae" Touma said after saw how happy the pink-haired girl became.

"I love sweet things" Emi admitted. She can't help it since, after got this female body of her, sweet thing become oddly delicious than what her male mind remembered, she feel so good that she want to share the joys to others. "Would you two like some?" She offered.

"I'll pass" Touma refused due to being considerate.

"Me too, right now I prefer something hot, I actually start to feel a little cold here." Mikoto hold herself with her arms trying to warm herself, Emi just noticed then that Mikoto's uniform seem a bit wet, as if someone throw a bucket of water on her.

"Mikoto-san, why is your uniform wet?"

"Well, I kind of have some event involve lending Judgement a helping hand, and I kind of tripped my leg and landed in a small pool during that." Mikoto gave a vague reply, not including the fact that it all start because she mistakenly got acknowledged as a new recruited Judgement member, and Mikoto herself misinterpreted that Judgement were looking for a possible terrorist bomb while in truth they were just looking for a girl's lost pouch. "Actually I was finding someplace to dry my clothes but I saw you two first-" Her body shivered again due to wind from air conditioner "-Achoo! Excuse me for a moment. I need to get in the restroom and dry myself a little. I'll be right back" Mikoto stood up and glared at Touma for a moment "I have something to talk with you."

Emi have no Idea what is 'Judgement' that Mikoto talked about but decided to question that later. Not sure how Mikoto's going to dry herself with her power or using other method, she decided to lend a hand "Here Mikoto-san, you can use this" she traced a towel in her hand and give it to Mikoto.

"Thank you. Emi-san's power is really convenient." Mikoto took the towel and go inside the restaurant's restroom.

After Mikoto disappeared from their sight, Touma stood up and said "Time to take my leave."

"Why is that? Isn't Mikoto just said that she has something to talk with you… Oh. She want to challenge you for a fight isn't it?"

"You catch on quick" Touma replied.

"Well, she actually challenge me too. But I managed to convince her out of it for now." She didn't tell the boy that she also want to fight Mikoto later, just not now. "In that case, would you mind exchange your number for later contact? I still want to know more about your Imagine-Breaker. Maybe we can meet sometime later?"

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Both then picked up their phones and exchange their numbers, after that Touma is leaving when he suddenly tripped over banana peel that seem to appear on the restaurant's floor for no reason at all. "Argh! Such misfortune!" He tried to picked himself up and walk out of restaurant before something bad happen again, like, for example-

"What loud noise is tha... Hey! Where are you going?"

-Mikoto already came out of the restroom.

"…Sorry Biri-Biri I have to go now." Touma quickly ran away from the scene.

"STOP!" Mikoto shouted, threw towel off her hands, and quickly run after the boy who just left. "And I already told you to stop calling me Biri-Biri! Dammit" The last of her voice reach Emi's ears from far away.

Emi looked at the direction the two went, then she looked at the traced towel lying on the floor, made it disappeared, then switched her attention back to strawberry sundae in front of her, already saw that those two are already gone she thought to herself

_Maybe Mikoto is interest in Touma? She acted a lot like what Rin would in a way_. Having live with the tsundere black haired magus for a long while, Emi made an educated guess, then let it slide for now and back to enjoy her treat, this shop's strawberry sundae is so good!

XXXXX

After paid for the meals, Emi is now on the way back to her dorm.

However, during her walk to the bus stop, Emi spotted a little girl with darker shade of pink hair (compared to Emi's) whose height is roughly the same as her wearing a cute pink dress, there is plastic bags in both of the girl's hands, make her guess that the girl probably run an errand for her parent, seeing that make Emi reminded of herself wearing Illya's clothe go shopping in Fuyuki city's district almost a year ago.

Emi's mind wander for a bit until she hear a loud thud, the girl tripped at something and is now sit on the floor, anything that she was carried was also come out of plastic bags scattered around herself.

By instinct, Emi rush to help the girl. "Are you all right?" she asked while quickly scan the girl with her eyes, seeing that the girl didn't have any bruise, Emi's lip curved up a little.

"Ah… I am all right." Said the girl who picked herself up already, she looked at Emi with her pink eyes, then looked at the scattered items around herself.

"Let me help." Emi crouched and is going to help the girl pick up scattered items… but froze when she saw what it is.

A lot of beers and many packs of cigarette… all of them. How did little girl in front of her are able to buy those things? Is there no age restriction about buying this kind of things in Academy city? No, that's not the real problem here, There is no way little girl go bought something like this on her own…

Putting both of her hand on the girl's shoulder, Emi turn the girl to face her then swore fiercely "Who the fuck ordered elementary school girl like you to buy those damn things!"

No matter how much her body and mind change, Emi will never like those who abuse child, never, and with her now childlike body, her feeling against those bastard is even greater. She has already seen some memories which reside in her now body of Illya's childhood after she has loss both Kiritsugu and Irisviel and that's NOT a pleasant one at all! Maybe the girl's parent isn't that bad at those Einzbern's old hags, but Emi still can't let this slide without trying to help.

The girl, surprised at Emi sudden expression, panickly replied back "N.. no! There is no one ordered me or anything! I live alone! That's all for myself!"

Emi blinked, can't believe what she just heard "What? You're telling the truth?" Seeing the girl nodded, Emi's face lost all color "How.. how come little girl like you have to live alone and need those things?" Emi try to think of any explanation that is possible, then one thing come to her mind, could it be that the girl in front of her put on innocent facade but actually had horrible background like Sakura's? Thinking in that train of thought, Emi's determination become even more fierce, then she will help this girl with all of her power, there won't be another broken bird like Sakura, at least not in front of her!

However, before Emi's own imagination bring more problem like her start planning to 'kidnap the girl and bring her to some safe place then find whoever corrupted the girl and put an end to them' The girl said even more unbelievable thing that manage to stun Emi on the spot.

"S..stop calling me a little girl! I am older than I look and already reached puberty. Heck, I am actually a teacher teaching at a school, mind you!"

Emi froze, her eye lock on the girl with her face show the expression that said 'I don't believe you'

Even without saying a word the girl noticed what Emi's thinking "You don't believe me right? Fine, look at this then." The girl pull her ID card out of her pocket then handed it to Emi who took it reluctantly.

Even after inspected ID card in her hand, Emi had a hard time believe what writing on it, 'Tsukuyomi Komoe' is the girl's name, current occupational is teacher at certain High shcool ,and her age is… how can little girl in front of her is this old? She even used her structural analysis on ID card and found nothing wrong with it. As far as her skill can tell, this is a real Academy city's ID card and data on this is real, the girl is really not a little girl like Emi's thought.

Emi handed ID card back to it's owner and quickly put her hands together in front of her in an apologizing pose. "I'm so sorry! It's all my misunderstanding, I didn't tried to look down on you or anything!"

"It's all right, you aren't the first one who acted like that-" The older gir.. no, WOMAN replied back with no malice nor anger in her tone. "-and there is no teacher that will be anger when some elementary school girl offer her help, that is so kind of you."

Now it is Emi's turn to feel a little awkward. She can't really feel angered though since she just treat woman in front of her in the same manner so, she just replied with a weak voice. "Actually, I am a middle schooler"

"Eh…? Oh right! That's Tokiwadai middle school's uniform. I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"No harm done." Emi cut older woman's voice and back to focus on pick up scattered item.

After put the last can of beer back in the plastic bag, both stood up but Komoe, with both bags now back in her hand, seem to lost balance a little, Emi then spoke "That look really heavy, maybe I should help you carry one?"

"It's fine, my house is only a little away from here. I just bought a little more than usual because these things are on a sale today, I can carry them just fine." To prove her point, she tried to lift both bag to show her own strength… but failed and almost make her trip again if not because of Emi's interfere by took one of the bag to her hand.

"You don't look like you'll really fine on your own, let me help, there is really no problem is your house is close, and I am quite stronger than I look" Emi said then put the bag on her shoulder, while the bag of beers is quite heavy, her body is strong enough to carry it along with her school bag just fine even without using reinforcement.

"Well… Okay." Little woman seem a bit reluctant, but agreed nonetheless "Ah… we didn't properly introduce ourselves yet, my name is Tsukuyomi Komoe, and I am a teacher at certain High school around here. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Emilya Von Einzbern, you may just call me Emi, I am a second year middle schooler at Tokiwadai's. Nice to meet you too."

"Okay. Now that we know each other, follow me this way Emi-chan!, my house is just over there."

Emi really can't resist the urge to giggled, despite being older, Komoe really act like a little girl to her.

XXXXX

After followed Komoe to her house and refuse to accept some reward for her service, Emi exchange numbers as per small teacher's request, so that they may meet later and go shopping for some clothes for themselves, it is hard to find someone with the same size as them (well, with more mature mind anyway) to compare their clothes so Emi agreed to that, after that Emi returned to her dorm before curfew without any more event occur.

Back in her room, with some time to spare, Emi decided to resume what magus normally do, the research on magecraft, granted, she didn't have secluded workshop that would protect the secret of her research if any magus broke in at the moment, but her research isn't that secretive anyway. She didn't tried to reach the root of magic or Akasha like most magus, her research is more focus on using magecraft in a practical way, plus, even if someone in this dimension notice her research she can just cover that easily as her experiment on her esper's power.

Sitting on the chair, Emi close her eye, imagine the object she is going to create in her mind, a hand-size red object that related to her magical life for a long time, having a clear picture of it, she muttered her aria. "Trace on."

The traced object appeared in her hand, a palm sized red jewel, a copy of ruby that Rin use to summon Archer and save Shirou's life that almost ended by lancer's spear early in the 5TH war.

Putting more prana in to red jewel, alter it to give it a desired concept, normally any traced object will be correct by Gaia and disappear after a while, but this jewel is altered to prolong it existence by using prana that stored inside to counter Gaia's interference, the original of this jewel already managed to stored more than 10 year of Rin's excess prana so, despite her non-talent in jewel-magecraft, even a degraded copy have a massive storage enough for more than a year of Emi's excess prana, she has planned to use this as a reserve for her prana in emergency and also for using it with another trick that she managed to acquire during her stay in Clocktower, albeit coincidentally.

It's a little bad that she got dragged to this world too suddenly, that she didn't managed to bring her research along with her, but on other hand, she already assumed that with the current prana inside traced jewel back home, it would last long more than a year so, she still got a chance to go back and continue research on it… If Rin didn't found it and use it on her research or sell it for some cash first that is.

Emi sighed when thought about Rin, even after getting inside Clocktower and get sponsored in her research, Rin really can't drop her habit about money, after knowing that Emi learned to trace jewels that can be used with magecraft, Rin then forced Emi to trace some of that and make some money with it by sold them to some magus cheaply (well, at least when compare to real jewel) to use for their research. Well, who is Emi to blame Rin when think about black haired magus's financial status. Tousaka just want to cover her base in case something happen and she lost her sponsor.

After altered the traced jewel, Emi then stored some of her prana inside it, too bad the conversion rate isn't that high due to her unskilled in jewel magecraft, If she put 100 prana into it, the amount stored inside will be only around 50-60 while the original jewel will store all of that 100, also not counting prana that need for traced jewel to sustain itself. Her target is to somehow make the conversion rate to become as high as possible while also reduce prana need to counter Gaia's interference to be at low as possible, but that need more research. When prana left in her body is as around half of maximum capacity, Emi stopped, this is the amount that she can recover easily with just normal resting for a night. She then put the jewel in secret slot that she made inside her school bag for later use as a trump card of sort, initially she want to make it a pendant and put it on her body so that it will always be with her all the time, but school policy didn't allow wearing accessories that have something too valuable on it (and ruby this big look really valuable), so Emi choose to hide it in her schoolbag instead.

Next thing she do is writing her report on her theory about esper and personal reality in a notebook that she just bought earlier. Well, more of typing than actually writing since it is not a paper notebook but a notebook computer, a conventional method that somehow most magus found disgusting and stupidly ignored due to being modern technology. Luckily her two most frequent contacts in Clocktower like Lord El-Melloi II and Zelretch are quite open about using modern technology so she can make report for them in this format, also using internet she can find many data very easily.

However, even a modern technology has a significant drawback…

'Another bomb in convenient store, suspect a case of using esper power in detonation…' Emi open another news website, after typing her report for hour, Emi got stuck and go looking for some data in the internet, then she got sidetracked and start open website randomly and rarely back to typing the report, looking at the time that it's already late in the night, she decided to stop for the day, took a bath and went to sleep.

She didn't expect in the slightest that the Queen of Tokiwadai, another LV5 esper, will come to meet her face to face tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

**Afternote**

**That little tease between Touma and Emi is what appear in my mind when I start writing this chapter, so I decided to just go with it.**

**I also find myself some excuse using mundane swords to block Mikoto's lightning, it has magic resistance! Yay, I just thought that on the spot lol.**

**About Emi interest in sweet, I just feel the need to put that in! Can't resist that, and it is official in Heaven/Failure that Emi love sweet thing.**

**I don't really sure about date in the canon, it look like anime and novel use different set of timeline. I will follow the one in wikia though, since it is the most easy to understand for me.**

**While I don't really like the 'coincidentally met' idea, I really can't think of better way for Emi and Komoe to meet at this early point in the story. It is also a little setting for my Index's arc plan.**

**Emi react to Komoe's age seem to be exaggerate, I know, but I really have fun writing that! Technically, from what Emi face during Grail war, it is not strange at all for her to develop some kind of PTSD. However, I will admitted that it's just my excuse. I do that for my own fun!**

**I really want to have tracing skill in real life. I can think a lot of way to (ab)use it to the fullest in mundane life. It is so convenience!**

**While I don't really have much data since only up to novel volume 10 (Not the New Testament's volume, mind you, the Original Index volume.) are released in my country, I feel the need to add Queen at the early part, since there is no way Misaki won't know about something big like 'new LV5' in Tokiwadai. Hope I will portray her right in the next chapter.**

**I manage to have a little peek into graviton bomber case at the end. But the next chapter may or may not reach that case. My current plan is about Emi's school life in the morning then introduce her to the other two Railgun's girls in the evening follow by graviton bomber's case, with Emi around, Graviton bomber case gonna end a little different, at least that's what I thought.**

**Yay, I will add her in to Railgun's group for sure.**

**Now I wonder who will licensed Fate Kalied Liner Prisma Illya in Thai? I may even consider get a Blu-ray version if it out here. I love that Anime so much!**


	4. Ch 4 Cooking and Queen's approaching

**Author's note**

XXX

** Update 07/10/2014 XXX add a new**** omake at the end.**

**I had rewrite the first 3 chapter a little. No significance story change aside from dropping the mundane shield idea, I just found it can be broken than I first thought, also swords just feel cooler.**

**For this chapter, I will try to write in English without write in Thai first like usual, maybe I can post new chapter faster this way. May fortune favor the foolish.**

**Despite what I said above, this chapter turned out to came pretty late, no thank to my real life problem, and the fact that Neptunia Re:Birth is damn fun! I only miss that 100M money trophy till I can hug my platinum trophy of that game. Why are you so damn fun Nep-Nep!?**

**I have completed a (very) rough timeline of this fic up to Index arc's ending. Hopefully this will prevent any major contradiction in story I may make later. **

**I almost decided to let Emi join Judgement, but feel that it will complicate the plot too much, so I have dropped the idea for now, 'FOR NOW'**

**I want to keep Emi's Level 5 status as a level of rumor, partly excuse by Aleister's interference, but I wonder if there is really new level 5 appear in canon, will that be announce in Academy City somehow, put in news headline, or something else entirely?**

**Also, I would really appreciate if anyone pick up that parallel universe idea in the story and write a real fic about that, I don't want credit, just tell me if anyone really do that and I will go read that ASAP.**

**Last thing to add, I actually got myself a beta-reader, but he (or she? I didn't asked that yet.) is probably having trouble with my rough grammar right now, so I will publish an alpha version first, and I will upload the beta version once that is finish. That included the first 3 chapter.**

**Now then, to the story**

XXXXX

July 18 Tokiwadai middle school, lunchtime

Emi froze, her eye focus on the girl in front of her.

The girl in front of her is gorgeous, long blond hair with matching gold eyes, however, one notable feature of her eyes is that it has a star design on it. Literally, she is a starry-eyed girl, which tears now start to from at the edge of that starry-eyes, She is now crouching on the floor, wearing a soaked Tokiwadai uniform that show her voluptuous feature of her body…

Emi's face redden, she may have been living as a girl for almost a year, but she has been a boy far longer, and that make her feel awkward when being in this situation like this.

No one said anything for a long while, even the schoolgirls surrounding us didn't said a word, until the blonde girls finally find her word.

"T… Take responsibility…" the blonde said weakly with a shaking voice.

Emi, however, finally snapped due to that word.

"Don't just spout easily misunderstandable thing like that!" Roared Emi, before put both of her hand on her now reddened face.

This day was just a normal day, she was going to take a look at some school club, isn't it?

Then how did she end up in this situation?

XXXXX

July 18 Tokiwadai middle school, back in the morning

"Club?" Said Emi.

"Club, some are call clique though. What is your hobby Einsbern-san? If you join a club of your interest is should be the best for you" said one of her classmates with energetic voice.

What the girl didn't tell, but Emi already knew (during her talk with Mikoto and Kuroko yesterday), is that there is a small war between clubs and cliques in Tokiwadai, no, they didn't fight to the death or something like that, just some fight over some school area or lending school equipment to use in their club's activities, and that someone with high background or high esper power will affect a lot in that 'war'. It could be said that Tokiwadai's girls playing their politic game with their club activity.

Which make a Level 5 like Emi and Mikoto an unvaluable member that every clubs want to recruit.

Emi glanced at Mikoto, who for some reason, look very sleepy, make Emi wonder what happened after Touma and Mikoto left yesterday? Mikoto has told her that she didn't join any club because she don't want to get in the politic wars between clubs, but should Emi do the same? She want Mikoto's opinion. When their eyes met, Mikoto gave her a hand wave that Emi interpret as 'It's up to you, just do what you want.'

Well, she has some clubs that she's interest, so it may worth a try, let ask first are those certain clubs available here?

''Is there Cooking or Archery clubs in Tokiwadai?"

While Emi listening to her classmates answer and planned her schedules, she didn't notice that one of the classmate has picked up her phone and send mail to someone, or that there is star-shaped design on that classmate's eyes that wasn't there before.

XXXXX

At lunch time Emi, followed her classmates who leading her to cooking club's room, saying that they cook their lunch in the club room sometime, and this day is one of that day, so it is a good opportunity for Emi to observe cooking club and decide if she want to join or not, Mikoto didn't tag along saying that she need to take a little nap.

What Emi saw at cooking club room, if she has to say, managed to surprise her, to say the least.

Back in her homeworld, Emi has seen so many thing, magic users, an secret organizations made of them, monsters straight from myth, a war between legendary heroes, a living vampires (another than that old man Zelretch), legendary weapon/item that capable of destroy a mountain and a few than can end the world literally, and sometime Zelretch will let her see their counterpart in different universe like the one that universe's version of Shirou, for some reason, drew Saber class female version of GILGAMESH of all people as his servent, in a post-apocalyptic world where some super strong monsters have swarmed the planet and pushed humanity to the brink of extinction, and the pair along with many others go monster hunting style to save the world and solve their romantic relation on the way, as crazy as it sound, it is real in that parallel world, so Emi thought she seen enough to say that she has seen it all.

But despite all that, she somehow never saw anyone use their insane skill/abilities they has in some mundane task like what she's seeing in front of her right now, so that managed to surprise her, well, if there is a STORM MADE OF FIRE in the room with someone in the center of that storm and she has been using that fire in COOKING of all thing, who won't surprise? At least for the first time.

The red head ponytail glass wearing girl who turned her back to most people in the room is now focusing to cooking something in front of her, the storm of fire that surrounding her didn't seem to bother her at all, she stand inside a fire that should be too hot for living thing like it was nothing but normal air, all the while flame circle around something that is on a metal stick that she hold in her hand, even Emi reinforce eyes can't see through that easily.

"I think this is enough." Said the girl in the center of the storm.

Then suddenly, the storm of fire disappeared as if it never was there, leaving only a red haired girl in apron who hold a…. pan full of fried rice? She then put a portion of it in a giant plate that have been prepared beforehand, after she finished and put down cooking utensils, someone start clapping hands ,follow by others who clapping their hand though, the cooking club captain smile and bow for praised she got.

"Smell so good" said one of Emi's classmate. "As expect of cooking club captain's cooking, good cooking and awesome show of esper power as always, she is the best cook of Tokiwadai and master of heat control, hence her ability 'Pyro master' name"

Emi herself also clapping her hand followed other girl around her, she too got captive by that display of utilize esper power in cooking, however, she noticed something strange.

"Is her cha-han (Chinese fried rice) recipe didn't include a garlic? She didn't add any in that" Emi murmured to herself with a normal voice that with clapping sound around, even her classmates who stand near her didn't hear that without paying attention.

But the red headed girl suddenly changed her expression after Emi said that, she picked up a spoon near the plate where cha-han is and put spoonful of it in her mouth, her eye widen with surprise, then she put her eyes on Emi nervously.

"Hey! You foreigner over there!" her finger pointed straight as Emi, the other girls seem to surprise as sudden change in the famous cooking club captain manner, stop clapping, then their eyes focus to person who is being pointed at by the red headed.

Emi, suddenly become the center of attention from everyone in the room, pointed at herself reply back "M…me?"

"Yes, you. I heard what you just said, how did you know that I forgot to put garlic in the fried rice? Even I didn't notice that until I tasted it" she demanded answer, her question raised some voice in the room.

Emi scratched her head a little, before replied back "Um… I just feel that the smell is a bit off I guess? Maybe because I just made my own for lunch too so I noticed that" She said and bring her pack of lunch in front of her, this morning she just used some cooking ware she had in her room to make a cha-han to pack for lunch, she just wanted to eat her hand-made food once in a while, it is a pure coincidence that she want to make cha-han here.

And follow reaction of the red headed almost made Emi jump.

"Foreigner, come here, NOW!" The red head ordered with a voice that is almost count as snarl, Emi, panickly, walked to her side as ordered.

"H.. Hi! I am Emilya von Einzbern, 2nd year student, eh… what do you want with me?"

"You said you made this right?" she pointed at Emi's food box, Emi nodded. "Perhaps you want to join our club?"

"I'm considering" Replied Emi, though she somehow want to say that she is now decide against that, her 'I'm in trouble, but I wonder what?' sense is tickling.

"In that case, may I taste you're a little?" ask the red head "I want to know how good you are before you join your club, so that we can plan how to make you even better in case you decide to join our little club"

Inside, Emi want to giggle at that, but she keep her face the same, she open her food box and offer it to the girl in front of her, since the girl is a little on the high side, around 170 cm. if Emi guess is right, so she have to hold the food box a little high.

"Well then, as your wish, maybe I should warm it first, we have the equipment here."

"No, that's fine. I just want to taste a spoonful" the red headed put a spoonful in her mouse, then froze, her eye widen, her mouth still moving to chew what is inside, then after swallowed it all, she stared at Emi with a new eyes that scared Emi a little. "H…How did you learn to do this?"

"Um… self-taught and a lot of practices I guess? My parent are quite incompetent at cooking, so I have to do that myself for most." She didn't lied, Kiritsugu's cooking is too simple, if it is edible, it is food, he almost didn't care about taste at all. Maybe it is a result from his long mercenary life? Kiritsugu once told that it is easier if you can eat anything as long as it is edible, instead of trouble yourself trying to cook something good in the battlefield, however that do almost nothing good with Emi's childhood, if she didn't learned to cook back there, either her tastebuds deteriorate first or she may have die of food boredom thank to Kiritsugu's almost non-exist cooking skill.

Anyway, Emi answer seem to be trouble with the red headed a lot, because she literally collapsed to a floor, kneeling in despair, her face stared at the floor beneath, while her mouth speak in a quite voices "Self-taught… Self-taught… and yet better than me who taught by a real chef…" she murmured something that Emi can't hear

"Um… are you alright" asked Emi, her 'I'm in trouble' sense is tickling again, she should just leave and treat this event as if it never happened, yet she worried about the kneeling girl too much that she didn't leave, she later regret that she didn't choose to leave.

Emi let the "Eep!" came out when the girl suddenly rise up and hold both of her hand with the girl's, then the girl used the famous 'puppy's eyes' to look straight in to Emi's eye and then said something that will haunt Emi for a while.

"Einzbern-san, I beg you, please join our club! And taught me how to cook like you!"

"…Ehhhhhhhh!?" The sound of Emi and surrounding Echoed around the room.

And that is how rumor of 'a new transfer foreigner student who beat the cooking club's captain in cooking with a single spoonful of food, and almost succeed in conquer the cooking club within her 1st day' start to spread in Tokiwadai.

XXXXX

Homura Hime is a 3RD year at Tokiwadai, long red haired often in ponytail, brown near-sighted eyes, 172 cm. height, also quite good looking, a mostly typical Tokiwadai student with a strong esper ability related to fire, normally cheerful, but rumored to have split personality, the other personality is a girl that obsessed and overreact in anything regarding cooking, also captain of cooking club that Emi can guarantee that she won't forget the name for a long while.

Actually, it wasn't that strange for people to have split personality, maybe it is rare in normal human, but most magus have more than one personalitys, a normal/social one and a magus one, some may have even more than that like battle one, researcher one, ETC. Emi herself has at least four, normal, magus, battle, cooking.

Yes, Emi put a lot in her cooking so much that it become another personality in her body, and it is actually the first that appear after her normal one, battle one developed during the 5TH grail war, magus one developed during her time in Clocktower, so while she was surprised of Homura-senpai's overreact to her food, she didn't surprise about Homura's split personality things at all, though some may say that this didn't really counted at split personality but more of mind focus something too much than it should be, Emi won't argue if that was right or not about that.

Well, at least Emi finally calm Homura down now after that outburst.

"I'm sorry Einzbern-san." After some introduction between the two, Hime apologized after calm down a bit. "Your food was so good that I really lost my mind back there."

"It's all right." Really, how can Emi said anything else? Since Homura-senpai is now praising her food, that is the best thing a chef like her appreciate, a praise from someone who enjoy their foods, from someone who is also quite a good chef herself to boost!

But now her cha-han is already disappeared in to surrounding student belly, who want to taste her food that Homura-san praised on, resulted in that Emi didn't have even a spoonful of her own cook, at least Homura offered her cooked cha-han for Emi to eat instead, which is actually quite good. Emi noted that Homura skill is very close to her level.

"What do you think? I think Einzbern-san's really better! Even only by little margin."

"I don't sure, I feel that both are pretty good"

"Homura captain just underestimated herself, I still think Homura-san's better, though I only got to taste a half-spoon of Einzbern-san's so I can't say for sure. Maybe if I could taste some more…"

That's some opinion of the other girls in the cooking club which Emi heard while eating Homura's food.

"Einzbern-san, would you mind do me a favor?" Homura suddenly asked as Emi just finish her portion of lunch.

"Huh? What do you want from me? Name it." replied Emi, she won't accept any favor before know what she have to do first.

"Could you cooked some more of your cha-han? I only taste a spoonful of that and want to taste some more to see what I miss, also there are more guests come to this little event of our club more than usual, my own prepared food has already eaten out, if you could cook for this time, we will able to kill two birds with one stone, club has more food for guests, I got to taste more of your cooking, and you can show how really good you are to those girls, …count it as three birds then."

"I actually don't care about the last one, but I like cooking so there is no reason to refuse that" said Emi with a smile before stood up. "Could you help point me where you store the ingredients though? I am new to this room, so I don't know where you store them" unless I use structural analysis to scan the clubroom first that is.

"With my pleasure" answered Homura, before she bring Emi to where the club refrigerator is.

After a few minute, both girl came back with an ingredients in their hands. When they reach the stove area, Homura offer an apron for Emi to use, but Emi wave her hand in refuse.

"I always bring my own with me" With that said, a pink apron appear on Emi's body.

Homura froze for a moment before asking "Your ability?" Seeing Emi nodded in response, she asked another question "KISS THE COOK?" that is what imprint on Emi's apron.

"It is a gift from my old friends, sort of inside joke, better don't explain the joke" Said Emi, who quickly bring up her 'Cooking Mode', and focus on making new set of cha-han.

Emi's cooking isn't any flashy like Homura who can control fire as her will, but the red-headed captain noticed that there is far less excess movement than her cooking, Emi know what she has to do, and in her 'cooking mode' she do all of necessary thing with a focus like steel on cooking.

But that's why her focus on surrounding lessened and she didn't notice strange movement of one certain blonde in the room.

XXXXX

The blonde, Shokuho Misaki, hold a plastic TV remote in her hand, then she point at pink-haired girl from afar and press a button.

But almost nothing happened, nor anyone in the room notice the strangeness of this action, Emi still focus on her cooking, while the other girls continue what they were doing, only thing that change is that now everyone aside from Emi has a star-shaped design on their eyes, and won't be able to disrupted her in anyway thank to the blonde's power

Misaki frowned, she half-expected this after hearing that the girl is a new LV 5 but didn't want it to happened.

Her ability, Mental Out, is a powerful ability that play with human's mind, mind control, reading other people's memories, telepathy, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, revelation of feelings, memory elimination, destruction of will, institution of illusions, transplantation of emotions. Due to variety of her abilities and very little restriction, she is among a few level 5 of this academy city.

The 'restriction' is the reason that she isn't the strongest esper, she can't just mind control the other level5 because most of them always has some ways to counter her power, somewhat like that Railgun girl's electric barrier but varies on their power, so when she heard that there's a new level 5 appeared, she want to test that will she able to control the newcomer, while the result is clear that she can't control the pink-haired girl with previous attempt, it is different than when she tried to control Railgun girl.

When she used her power, mental out send some sort of electric power to her target's brain, in case of Railgun, her electromagnetic barrier is always on and will block Mental out at the cost of some pain to Misaka (much to Misaki's pleasure), probably because of two electric base power collide and cancel each other out.

But the case in front of her now is different, her mental out didn't seem to effect the target at all, however from what she know from her 'network', Emilya von Einzbern's power 'Tracing' is around creating something, so she shouldn't be able to use that protect herself automatically with that power like Mikoto.

Unless she made something that can protect herself from outside interference using her power that is.

If that's the case, then maybe if she can get into direct contact, she maybe able to bypass that protect and use Mental Out on the girl.

With that in mind, Misaki keep on her plan in finding how much can she control the new level 5.

It should be no problem, since the girl clearly didn't know her, she just has to pose as some student who want to know the new transfer student and get in close with her, then try using her power, even if that fail and a fight breakout, she already control all the girl in this room beforehand, so there is no way that girl can win against this much espers, and that was on assume that the girl react with violence, judge from how the girl focus on cooking at the moment, she is probably more of the lady type and prefer the non-violence method unlike (or when involve innocent peoples, like) Misaka, thus pose no threat to her.

Really, what could go wrong?

XXXXX

Most of Emi's focus is now on Cooking

She almost finish her cha-han now, but she can't drop her focus or she know that she will make some mistake, while her knowledge in cooking theory are even better than before thank to memories in archer's arm, her overall cooking skill is actually drop by little degree because the lack of muscle memories, her new small female body, that if her lost focus and act like when she was a bigger boy, her movement will be slightly off and sometime result in some kind of accident.

Simply put, her new body make her become a clumsy girl in cooking.

Yet for some reason, this new clumsiness only affect her cooking the most, it didn't affect her ordinary life or her battle skill that much, her theory is that Illya body has muscle memories on standard thing like walking or running, and when fighting, memories of owner of the traced weapon keep her body react in the way it should thank to her sword affinity, but that didn't go the same for her cooking skill.

Anyway, Emi is still a good cook, just need more focus than before or she will make some mistake.

Too bad for Emi this time though, if she focus a little more on her surrounding, she may has prevent what is going to happen next. (or maybe another event will happen instead?)

After put her now finished cha-han in to nearby plate, she was returning cooking pan to the stove when suddenly, a hand reaching at her from behind.

Emi become alerted in an instant, she quickly turn and swing a still hot pan at the person instinctively thinking that she was attacked, before suddenly realized that she wasn't in clock tower and that wasn't Zelretch trying to pull a prank on her (yeah, she will swing anything lethal at Zelretch if the chance arise, not that she ever succeed though.) but just other student, the blonde who clearly stunned at frying pan coming straight to her face, Emi managed to change direction of frying pan mid swing, but while it didn't hit the girl directly anymore, the fear of almost get smack in face make the blonde stumbled backward, Emi try to catch the tripping girl with her free hand but didn't react fast enough, to add insult to the injuries, Emi's hand accidentally hit a bowl full of water nearby causing the water inside to spill toward the now falling backward girl, followed by a sound of loud clashed and a water splashed, the blonde now sitting on the floor with her uniform soaked.

Already put the frying pan back on the stove, Emi want to check if the blonde is all right? Only to froze at the sight of gorgeous blonde wearing a soaked uniform that revealed more than it normally should, and the 'mature' underwear that is slight visibly under that make Emi face become redden.

For some reason, no one around react or even said a word, the room was quite, until it is the blonde who broke the silence.

"T… Take responsibility…" the blonde said weakly with a shaking voice, either of embarrassing or feeling cold.

"Don't just spout easily misunderstandable thing like that!" Replied back by Emi who put both of her hands on her now reddened face, she think about the way to defuse this strange situation when suddenly an idea came to her mind. "Come with me, I will find something for you to change" Emi said while giving her hand the blonde who accepted her hand and rise from the floor. "Homura-san, where is the restroom?"

Homura seem to be in a daze, then her sense seem to come back after being questioned. "That way." She pointed at the back of the clubroom.

"Thank you" Emi then quickly bring the blonde to the restroom.

Seeing that no one else were in the restroom, Emi released her hand and turned back to confront the girl "I'm sorry, that was my mistake back there, did you got any injury eh… what's your name?"

"Shokuho Misaki, please just called me Misaki, and I didn't get any injury, thank for your concern, Einzbern-san"

"Well, Misaki-san, you can called me Emi if you like" saying that, Emi put one of her hand on the blonde's uniform. "Please stay still, I need some focus to make sure this work well enough." _Trace on_ Emi said quietly in her mind.

A few second later, a traced copy of Tokiwadai uniform appear in Emi's other hand, which she quickly gave to the blonde girl.

"There you go, you should change in to this, this is my power 'Tracing', in brief, I can create something if I can understand the original and if it wasn't too complex or too hard to make. However, it will disappear after a while, but I can guarantee that these uniform will last at least 12 hours at least, just don't forget to change your clothing before that"

Hearing that, Misaki look at the uniform in her hand doubtly, then her face change in to a smile, a playful smile that alerted Emi somehow.

"I appreciated your help but… there is still something I need you to do." Misaki said while unbutton the upper part of her soaked uniform.

"Erm… do you want me to get out first so that you can change?" Emi said while try to avoid her glance on 'interesting part' of the blonde girl. Damn! They're huge!

"No, no, what I want to say is that you didn't make me a new underwear, you can see that my bra is also soaked." Misaki said while acting somewhat 'seducing', in Emi's opinion at least. "Actually my pantie too, so I wonder if you forgot to create spare of that or you didn't see it clearly enough to, as you say 'understand it enough', I am letting you having a clear view of them so that you can make a new one for me" And as if want to tease the smaller girl, she added "I don't mind you seeing me change though, we are both girls isn't it?"

Emi face reddened again, she quickly traced an underwear per request, then her face become even redder when she saw closely how 'mature' it is, she gave them to Misaki then quickly leave without saying another word, in fear that Misaki may tease her to help the blonde dressing, Emi even left the clubroom without caring about what other student there may think of the scene. All she need now is find some secluded place to cool her head.

XXXXX

"Well, that sure gone wrong but at least the end was good and in my favor" Said the Queen of Tokiwadai to herself while changing her uniform with a new one that she just got.

Misaki got a lot of surprise during that span of minutes, and a few conclusions, useful or not is up to debate later.

The first is that Emi has either some awareness sense or super quick reaction time, good strength, and maybe a bit on violence side, she was try to touch her back there, then in a brink, that frying pan almost hit her face, that was scary! At least it seem Emi didn't really intent to hurt her for real.

The second is that her Mental out clearly don't work on Emi, she tried using it a few time when their hand touched but failed, the other girl didn't seem to noticed though.

The third one is that Emi is probably a nice girl, at least nice enough for now. She mayn't be able to read that girl's mind, but with her experience, she always know when someone pretend to be nice, and that girl wasn't pretended to act nice in the least.

And the last, though this one is only her guess, and a little disturbing to boost, is that judge from how Emi reacted to her flirting, that girl maybe a LESBIAN, or at least has some non-normal interest in other woman's body. Seriously, that girl is reaction is in a way almost like the much less creepy version of that Railgun's 100% lesbian follower Kuroko. She may be able to use this fact in her favor later somehow though.

Misaki didn't count the knowledge about 'Tracing' since she already know it beforehand.

Anyway, now she know that she can't control that new level 5 girl with her power, but also knew that the girl is nice enough and won't be troublesome like those other Level 5s to her, so she can get that girl out of her 'potential enemy' list for a while.

Still, since she hasn't each her lunch yet, maybe she should try the food that Emi made, she still wonder how good Emi was to get that Homura 'Flame Master' and 'The best cooking student in Tokiwadai's history' to admitted her defeat that easily.

Finish changing uniform, Misaki walked out of the restroom to find herself a plate of Chinese fried rice.

XXXXX

_Forget leaving Emi to 'Ignorable for now' list, that girl is now on a newly made 'I must get her to cook me a meals everydays from now on' list! Even some of the mind controlled girls was noticeably trying to break out of her hypnotize to get some taste at that girl's Cha-han for god's sake!_ That was Misaki's thought while serving herself another portion of foods, and that was the 3rd plates by the way.

**XXXXX**

**AFTERNOTE**

**After testing myself finished this whole chapter writing in English without typing in Thai first like usual, I decided, I will continue the old way, write in Thai then translate to English later.**

**I mean, I really can't write faster with this way! There are so many time I have idea but I can't put it in English word in an instant, got to looking for word, then I can't keep the idea flow going and get struck, at least if I write in Thai first, it is more natural for me.**

**Entered my first (and maybe only) OC character in this fic, Homura Hime. I didn't planned for her to have more role in a major story though, but she will have some role in slice of life part of this fic, she mostly created because I don't want to keep calling her 'cooking club captain', though her power will be broken in a way but probably no match for LV5. Sadly I can't figure a way to let her show my idea of her ability's full potential in this chapter though.**

**Also, I already decided, I will put this story in a more original way than I intend at first, and Misaki will have more role in story, though I will keep her as a support role and as Emi's (strange but still more of a) friendly buddy, the story will still mostly follow canon Index/Railgun though.**

**Some opinion need, since Mikoto and Misaki is '(Electric) Princess' and 'Queen' of Tokiwadai respectively, I am thinking of give Emi some royalty nickname to match those two, 'something of swords' is what I think, but I can't choose what is best for her, Duchess, Mistress, Damsel, Heiress is what I can think of. Is there any better word that suit her more in English? Or any specific word that mean 'woman knight' or 'Second princess' or something like that? I think that will suit Emi the most, or maybe I should let her do something 'manly' enough to earn her name 'Prince' (lol), 'Swordswoman' is also fine but there is no feeling of royalty theme in that.**

**On the other idea, maybe just called her 'LITTLE Princess of Tokiwadai' is fine, can be add as her 'please don't call me that!' gag later.**

**Some may feel strange that Emi didn't noticed Misaki using her power at all, my explanation (or 'excuse') is that the nature of Misaki's power make it so subtle that Emi didn't notice that unless she put her effort on detect that, somewhat like how Illya manage to use her Mystical Eye of Binding on Shirou in fate route, Shirou only notice that when the binding effect is already on.**

**This chapter also change a lot from my first thought, at first I want to include some more dark element of nasuverse and let Misaki saw some of that, but what I really done is what you just read up there. It now more lightheart than I originally intend.**

**And for last note, reason for Mikoto being sleepy is because she was fighting Touma at riverside, then chase him when he ran away just like in canon. I was going to add this in story but I really forgot lol.**

**XXXXX**

Omake 2

What could have been?

Set place in an alternate universe, where event in this chapter happen slightly different, and then with domino effect, something interesting occur after.

During Emi's cooking, she noticed that someone was reaching her from behind, so she warned first. "Please don't come too close during my cooking, I need some focus here."

"Ah, sorry" the blonde said before back off.

"You're welc- oh hot!" With just brief loss of focus, Emi's right thumb touch a hot frying pan accidentally. "Argh! Why had I become so clumsy?" said Emi before put her thumb in her mouth to ease some of the pain, tears form at the edge of her eyes, her left hand still hold frying pan though.

To describe this so adorable scene of clumsy girl in cooking, just one word is enough, 'MOE'.

Since Emi was distracted at the moment, she didn't noticed that some of surrounding girls bring out their phones to get a picture of MOE action in front of them. Also, it should be note that they somehow broke the Queen's brain control power on them by sheer urge to record this MOE scene in front of them, even the Queen herself was shocked that some girls can break her mind control power with that ridiculous reason.

"Einzbern-san! You really must join our club! With that high MOE level of your, we will be able to increase our members without effort!" said Homura, who also break of her mind control already.

Emi become dumbfounded, only one word managed to leave her mouth "Huh?"

Later that day, the picture of Emi in her MOE mode has been spread on the internet inside academy city, it was rumored that some fanclub of Emi has been founded after that, and later that fanclub help her fight against some darkside of the academy city in their later day, screaming "For our goddess Emi!" during that 'Holy Mission' they call.

Emi wasn't amused, to say the least.

But Zelretch was.

**XXXXX**

**Damn! I really run out of idea at the end of above omake, but at least I can forced it an ending and post it anyway since it will be a waste if I just discard that.**

**Original intention is I want Emi to make some mistake which, in game term, has chain event in to unlock her possible 'yuri harem' ending route with Homura and Misaki (and maybe Fate casts), but I got a nasty headache at the time due to lack of sleep and so I just want to finish that ASAP (since ch 4 was already finished, and I has my little rule that short OMAKE should end in 1 day only, I do them for my own fun, not to stress myself more), resulted in what you got there.**

**XXX**** Update 07/10/2014 XXX**

**The next bonus omake is made in memory of a certain goddess, memory of happiness I gain from her will always with me, ah… I will miss her forever.**

**? : Hey! Did you intent the above line to sound like I am already death or something?**

**You catch on quick, as expect of someone like you, Neptune.**

**Neptune : Duh, I even got a black belt on 4****TH wall breaking even before becoming a goddess.**

**There is a school teaching 4****TH wall breaking? No, don't answer that question. Anyway, my idea of this omake came from my play on your game, it was really good that I want to make some parody for it.**

**Omake 3**

**Sword of the Purple Goddess, also known as, The writer wonder 'how good he is at 4****TH wall breaking' and 'why he want Misaki to be Emi's friend'.**

**Set place after Emi and Misaki become close enough and their lily rank was so high a special event occurred, also let them use combination attack if they have one.**

**Neptune : In case you wonder 'what the hell is lily rank?', since the writer here are too lazy to explained that gag (and he is a firm believer of 'don't explain the joke' to boost), go play Neptunia Re:birth, it is a fun game with this super lovely me as a Heroine!**

**Or just go google it.**

**Neptune : You meanie! I was trying to raise my share here!**

**I already got first game's true end and trophies so I don't care about your share that much anymore. My faith is already in Iris-heart sama so I will let you gain some more time once Re:birth 3 come out though.**

**Oh yeah, a few lines above is another 'don't explain the joke' gag. If you don't get it, I won't tell you.**

**Neptune : If you're so curious, just play any of my game!**

**Well, this drag on too long already, better get in to the Omake now.**

**Neptune : Aye aye sir!**

**XXXXX**

After so many misadventure together, Emi and Misaki has already become true friend, they trust each other enough that Misaki finally ask something that she was wonder from when they first met.

Misaki wondered that, since Emi can actually create any item she understand (mostly a swords), she was thinking that, if she force Emi's mind to believe that she understand some non-exist in real life items, will Emi be able to trace those items?

The idea was absurd, and require Emi to lower her anti-magic power and let Misaki mess with her head, but since they are already very close, Emi make no objection and just go along with the idea.

What Misaki forgot however, is that she didn't think beforehand about this 'non-exist in real life items' to test her theory with, what should she use? She then remember about a game that she saw one of her follower play in her PS Vita, a game about some girl wielding a sword, she then imagine that sword in her mind and force Emi's mind to truly believe that she understand that sword.

Back there, she wasn't really think that it will work, she just want to try and proved that she was wrong.

Oh, how wrong she is.

XXXXX

"The result was a success then, you actually manage to create that sword." Said Misaki with an excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, and this is a very strong weapon than I imagine" replied Emi.

"Strong? What did you learned from that sword?"

"This is called a 'Mecha-nep blade', a Planeptune-Made sword hat bear Nep's name. Made in mimic to her weapon used in CPU form, STR 2150 INT 1500 AGI -215 TEC -215."

"Who is this Nep? What do you mean CPU form? And what does those numbers mean?"

"The name of this sword's owner, Neptune, she is actually a CPU which is equal to Goddess in her world Gamindustri, and those number are this sword's in game stat, this is one of the best weapon available in the first game."

"What? you mean that sword carried it game data into real world?"

"Yeah, and since it was goddess's weapon, it was very strong and has some… strange abilities of this Neptune girl in it which I can use via my ability, for example, now I can break the 4TH wall with this thing"

Misaki blinked, once ,twice, before she said "What?"

"Better not explain, it was crazy enough that if I wasn't distorted I may become crazy already just by reading this sword, and that power is now affect this world in some strange way, but there is this other power I want to show you…"

Before Emi finish talking however, a Guy with white wing suddenly appeared in front of the two.

"LV5 No.2 Teitoku Kakine!" Misaki shouted, already in alerted mode. "How did you suddenly appeared without any of us noticed! And what do you want for appeared here?"

"Actually… I don't know, I just feel like the author want me to appeared here for no reason aside from being some test dummy for that cool sword over there" He pointed at sword in Emi's hand. "And he also want me to say that he really want to use NO.1 here but that may spoil what he intend in that girl and the albino's fight so he use me instead, and the fact that this was a good chance to let me get some cameo appearance since he has not plan for any of my scene in main story yet. Damn, did he don't like me or something?"

More of I don't know about you that much so I can't put you in the story, or you will be too OOC.

"That suck"

"What was you talking about? And whose voice is that? That is clearly not one of us!" Said Misaki confusingly, what NO.2 said made no sense to her at all, and that strange voice is somehow familiar to her. "He's talking again" Wait, you hear me? That was a surprise.

"Misaki, that was GGFBank, the author of this fi- no, you better not now that or you may become crazy, I will just change the subject instead. It seem that Kakine has been affect by the power of 4TH wall breaker and I must stop him with this sword or this world will not back to normal state, what a lame excuse plot" Said Emi while ready the purple sword in fighting stance.

Yay, this is all excuse plot. I need stress relief you know.

"And now you're talking strange too! What is happening around here?" shouted the still normal Misaki, she didn't know that the author thought that leave her normal in this scene was to make the scene funnier. "I heard that!" Oop, I forgot she heard me now.

"We already use too much line for an omake, I will just activate the HDD power of Neptune and defeat Kakine as the plot demand now!"

With that said, a column of light appear around Emi and transformation scene occur. I want to explained in detail but it will be too long so just imagine some magical girl like Nanoha's changing scene here, and her HDD from is something like Irisviel with pink hair in ponytail wearing Neptune's Planeptune armor.

"You are lazy than I thought dear author." Said the now transformed and more mature Emi, 'Sword Heart', that name just thought while writing this line though.

And I just feel the need to say this, while Sword Heart is really very beautiful, Misaki's breast still bigger than Emi's mature form.

"Pervert!" said the two girl, I am hurted.

"Well, since you're transformed, I have to say this cliché line now. Do you think you can defeat me?" Kakine said as I made him to.

"It is obvious that I will win, because I am the main character of this fanfic! Who do you think I am!"

After that the big fight occur, but this omake was too long already so I will leave the rest to reader's imagination, half the reason is I'm not good at writing long fight scene.

"I'm having a headache, at least give me some paracetamol first" said Misaki whom later get some medicine from the author, I'm such a nice guy isn't it? "You're the reason for my headache here!"

**XXXXX**  
**  
This idea just pop in my head and I finish it in one go. Go play Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth!, it was a very good game!**

**Neptune : Ah! You finally fall for me at last you tsundere.**

**I just want the 3****rd game to come in English quicker. Iris heart-sama is main character in that game.**

**Neptune : Meanie!**

**The next part will reach the graviton bomber case, I hope.**


	5. CH 5 Rumor and Graviton Bomber

**Author's note**

**20/12/2014 Added a little note : I already got myself a Beta, but I'm an impatient guy that want to release his new chapter ASAP once finish, so what you got here is a non-beta-ed version which will be replace later with a better version, so sorry for the bad grammar beforehand, I'm not really good with English.**

**Well, while I said that I will back to my old way, Thai version first and translate to English later, I realized that I was kind of under some serious stress during the time I wrote CH 4, result in that chapter came out late than it should be. So I will test myself writing in English again with this chapter, to see how fast I can without the need to translation, this time with much less stress.**

**I heard that Misaki past with Touma is revealed in New testaments vol.12, I actually want someone to spoil me about their past relationship so that I can portray their interaction right. While I don't really like being spoiled, I am pretty sure that I will forget all spoiler before New testaments vol.12 get translate in my country so it is fine.**

**Thank to some certain reviewers opinions, I think I got a new idea for explain how logic about esper and magic work in this fic which should be better and reasonable than the initial one I thought (somewhat glad that I haven't put that in story yet.), and a decent new character to add in the mix to boost, though the latter may got a chance to appear first due to where I want him to appear is easier to pick than 'Explanation to this fic's logic scene' which I admitted… I forgot already that Zelretch gave Emi some 'homework' (or WORK from her HOME universe in this case) to do in the first place! I got to remind myself later that Emi still has her homework, which I plan to use that scene to explain my own version of how esper and magic work here.**

**Another bit is that certain important Index character's power can be explain in Fate's logic and it actually fit in the story like a glove, I find this coincidentally and I'm still considering should I add that idea in this fic or not though, while great idea, it add a lot of complex into the story. (Hint : This is relate to GAIA's existence in Index's verse)**

**This episode got change a lot from my 1****st**** idea, it is softer and a few event has changed, but I kind of like this. **

**Technically, my 1****st**** chapter use a scene from manga version so Saten shouldn't know Mikoto before this chapter, but I forgot that fact until I already wrote a lot of this chapter and I don't want to rewrite all of that scene since the fact that Saten already become less formal against Mikoto play a little factor in how this chapter go, so please treat as if they already know each other like the Anime version instead.**

**Also about royalty nickname of Emi that I asked, I just noticed that I already gave her quite a few in the 1****ST chapter's character stat. How did I forgot that!?**

**Another thing to add that's not relate to this fic at all (well, actually a little), Gundam Build Fighter TRY is DAMN GOOD! Episode 1 alone make me jump around like a child that just got his best present. I'm burning with passion from watching Build Burning Gundam and Lightning Gundam in action!**

**DAMN GOOD**

**Now is the time to focus on Emi's story though**

**.**

XXXXX

July 18 Tokiwadai Middle School, after school time.

Emi was packing her bag, when suddenly, a group of girls coming in, Homura also coming with them but her eyes show some annoyance.

"Good evening Einzbern-san, Can we talk with you a bit?" said Homura.

"Ah, that's fine I'm not in a hurry." Replied Emi, slightly nervous.

"That's good then, have you decided about joining cooking club? At lunch when I noticed you already left the club. Is anything happen?"

"Oh! I suddenly has some urgent thing to do so I rushed out, sorry for not saying anything." that urgent thing however, is finding someplace to cool her head after that event with Misaki girl, she end up in a bench at the edge of school's park for the rest of that lunchtime. She also decided that she will delay her visit to Archery's club for later day.

"Anything serious happen?" Seeing Emi waved her hand in refuse, Homura continue. "So, about joining cooking club?"

The look of expectance in Homura's eye almost make Emi accept the offer in an instant, Emi herself also want to use all those luxurious cooking equipment in the clubroom more, but before she reply-

"Or maybe you might want to join our Cosplay club instead" -one of the girl cut her off, this one also have the look of expectan… no, this is more like hunter looking at their prey! Despite no threatening coming from the girl, Emi's sense telling her that this girl is dangerous! And some of the girls beside her gave that same feeling to her.

"C… cosplay?" Emi replied in confusing, and a little bit of horror tone "Why me? I don't know anything about that?" actually she knew, Sakura already forced her in to that cosplaying thing before, it was one of the memories she want kept buried forever, and now it is start to coming back to haunt her again.

"I'm sorry that I mentioned about what happen during lunch to them." Homura whispered quietly.

"Well, your ability can help our club in preparing the dress, and you're also a fine material yourself. A very beautiful foreigner with petite looking and nice girl personality is so MOE! I can see you wearing Magical Kanamin dress and grabbed the 1st prize in cosplaying contest already!" The cosplay club girl said non-stop, and Emi swore that she see silhouette of Caster in her mad laughing floating behind her.

"Errrrr.. t-thank for the compliment I guess?" Emi stuttered, sweat formed on her face. "But I-"

"Please join our club! We really need someone like you!" Another girl said.

"Wa… wahhhhh!" Emi panicked, she may has been fought and won against Heroic spirit capable of destroying an army, but she also almost never won against girl that attack her in a non-hostile way like this!

Luckily, before Emi got annihilated in a war that seem she can't win, reinforcement came.

"Hey! Don't rush thing too much! She just transferred a few day and haven't get into the place yet" Said Mikoto, coming to Emi's side. "That's why I don't want to involve in the club activity" she whispered in Emi's ears.

"Duly noted" Emi whispered back, wondering how much event occurred just because she want to has a look at her school's club, her E rank luck probably involved somehow for sure.

"Ah, we're sorry, it is just that you're so MOE that we reacted like this." Another of cosplay club girl who wore a glass said with a emotionless face and keep looking at the book in her hand, is she a strange girl who really like book or she trying to imitate some character?

"Well, about joining our club? And Homura's?"

"…" Emi is deep in her thought for a few second before idea came and she said "Please give me a time to think, I'll answer you later, and I have some appointment with Mikoto today which I want to focus on that first." She then look at Mikoto with an eyes that try to signal 'Please roll with me for now.'

Mikoto somehow understand what that look mean, or maybe she figure it on her own. Either ways, she do as Emi want. "Oh, right. Emi and I have something to do later and we have to leave now, sorr for the inconvenience." With that said, Mikoto go back to her desk to pick her bag then go to the exit "Come on Emi!"

"I'm leaving too, goodbye" Said that, Emi quickly followed Mokoto who already out of the room, ignored the voices of the girl in the room who wondered that when did the Princess of Tokiwadai and the new transferred student become close enough to use their real name already.

XXXXX

"Thank for the help back there." Emi thanked to Mikoto while they were walking along the street.

"No problem, though I wonder what did you do to make Homura-sempai coming to recruit you personally? She mostly spend her time on training the new members, only a few that catch her eyes get recruited by her personally."

"You said as if you knew Homura-sempai?"

"Not personally, I once seriously thought about joining cooking club after taste her food though." Mikoto slightly drooled but quickly hid it. "Don't dodge the question! I want to know what you did back there!?"

"Well, she praised my food." Not noticing Mikoto's widen eye, Emi continue "I also cause some accident in the clubroom, actually I thought Homura-sempai came to confront me about that."

"I got to have a taste of your food later, if Homura-sempai really praise you. But what kind of accident you have you done?"

"I slipped my hand and soaked one of the girl's uniform, luckily that girl didn't seem to mind that much and we exchanged some words, she seem like a nice girl to me." _And with nice body to boost… stop thinking about that huge things already!_ Emi remind herself.

"A nice girl huh? Do you know that girl name? Maybe I already knew her."

"Misaka-san!"

"Yeah, we already told each other name, her name is Sh… Is someone calling you?" Emi stop before the name come out.

Looked around, she found a girl raise her hand in the air and waving at her direction on the opposite side of the road, the girl has blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side of her hair. There is another girl beside her, a small girl who sports short black hair and has golden-brown eyes. She has thick eyebrows but her most striking feature is her headband made out of artificial flowers. Both are wearing a school sailor uniform featured white top and blue skirt.

"Saten-san! Uiharu-san!" Mikoto waved her hand back.

"A friends of your?" asked Emi.

Mikoto nodded in response, the two girls crossed the road and come to the side of Mikoto.

"Hello there. Good day isn't it?"

"Hi there Misaka-san! And who's this cutie beside you?" Said the taller girl.

"H-hello Misaka-san, nice to meet you today. And… have we met before?" Followed by the smaller girl (but still higher than Emi) who said curiously after looking at Emi.

"I don't think we have met before, but nice to meet you too" Replied Emi.

"Let me introduce you then" Mikoto point her hand at the smaller girl first. "This is Uiharu Kazari, Kuroko's friend from Judgement-" Emi noticed the green badge with a Judgement sign at her arm, Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee composed of students of varying grade levels and power, tasked to maintain peace-and-order within the school system, that is what Emi found during her using internet last night. "- and a first year at Sakugawa Middle School."

Mikoto then pointed at the other girl. "And this is Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's friends, also from Sakugawa Middle School, same year" Mikoto paused a bit before added. "And both of them are my friends too."

Both girl blushed slightly after hearing that.

"And here is my new classmates, just transferred from Germany, Emilya Von Einzbern, also my friend."

"Nice to meet you, Eh… Von Aisuberun-san?"

"It is spell Einzbern, Saten-san. Nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you too, Uiharu-san, Saten-san." Replied back Emi.

"Einzbern, Einzbern, got it!" Saten said to herself a few times, then she noticed something "You know what? I think I heard about you from somewhere before…" She then bring out her phone and type something. "Let see… pink long hair, check, petite, check, white skin, check, red eyes, check. Uiharu!" she then let her friend see the scene on her phone, then Uiharu eye widen. "You think the same right?" They nodded at each other.

Curious, Emi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it seem you are rumored in some board for a few day, about a petite girl who beat the crap out of bad guys with wooden swords." Answered Saten, who showed her phone's scene to Tokiwadai girls, showing a picture of pinked hair girl stabbed a wooden sword at the bigger guy's stomach, along with another picture of the same girl this time in Tokiwadai uniform holding a wooden sword in her hand showing her back to the camera, there is a word on the scenes that read- "'A girl with swords', that is what they're calling you."

"A what?" Said Emi in dazed.

"A girl with swords" Repeated by Uiharu.

"Hahahaha!" Mikoto already laughed. "Less than a week and you already got an alias for yourself? Nice work there Emi, should I congratulate on your attempt to become the well-known esper?"

"That's not funny!" Emi groaned, she was just trying to do the right thing, not gaining fame, this could bring a problem later if too many people interest in her. "I don't want to be famous or anything."

"Oi, what the scary face? C'mon cheer up! Since your power is in the same league as me already, sooner or later you will be recognized around Academy city anyway, believe me." Mikoto tried to cheer Emi up.

"Eh? Misaka-san what do you mean by that?" Asked Saten in confuse, then her eye widen. "Don't tell me she is another level 5 of Tokiwadai 'The Queen'! I was expected someone taller."

Emi frowned at Saten's comment.

"No, Emi just transferred here while Queen already exist for a long while, and Emi here is nothing like that annoying woman in slightest, that woman is… let say I don't want to talk about her that much." Replied Mikoto with clear annoyance in her tone. "What I mean is that she is a new level 5 who just been discovered."

The two Sakugawa froze at that offhand comment.

"Mikoto… I would prefer if I am the one who talk about that." said Emi while sighing. "And I want data about my power to be kept secret you know?"

Mikoto blinked once, twice, before noticed what she just said. "Oops! Sorry Emi, I kind of slipped."

"No real harm done, I hope." Emi looked at the two girl, wonder if they are any good at keeping secret?

"What do you mean by that? I never heard any rumor before about a cute girl appeared at a new level f.. ummmmm!" Saten's mouth get covered by Emi's hand before she shouted everything in the middle of the street and draw unwanted attention.

As for Uiharu, she stare at pinked haired girl with an awe in her eyes while murmured. "Another level 5. And a friend of Misaka-san's!"

_Yeah, I really doubt if they are good at keeping secret_ thought Emi.

It would take a while after that for Emi to answer the two girls questions regarding her ability and herself, and for the girls to calm down, after that, Emi and Mikoto decided to followed the other two's invitation to the mall to have a look at some clothes since they didn't have any plan for the rest of the day anyway.

"By the way, why isn't Shirai-san come with you Misaka-san." Asked Uiharu, since she knew that the Teleporter is a most devoted follower of Railgun, and would like to stay near her Onee-sama as much as possible.

"Kuroko said she has something important to do at Judgement so she didn't come with me today."

"I see." Said Uiharu. "Probably about that Graviton bomber case…"

"You know, just a few days and I met two level 5 already." Saten said out of nowhere. "I am quite a bit jealous here, it would be good if Level upper rumor is real so that I have some power to compared with you two. I know keep training and you will get the result but still…"

"Level upper? What is that?" Asked Emi in curious tone.

"It is a rumor about an item that can up your esper power level easily, I don't want that thing to exist though, what is a point of hard work if there was something like that? Not to mention something too good like that probably have some drawback." Commented Mikoto.

"Well, I can think of something like that, maybe it really give your power but at the cost of your life?" _Like Archer's arm that was attached to my body before, but without that I would have died before Sakura is saved though._ Emi reminded herself.

"That sound scary! I don't think I will ever use something like that, at least before I can taste all the sweet in the world!" Said Uiharu.

_Your priority is quite screwed._ Thought Emi.

Saten seem to get in to a deep thought. "I don't know, I really want to have some power myself, but that 'cost of you life' is really too much for me though." She whispered to herself.

Misaka seemed to think about something too, but only briefly. "Well, enough about serious talk. We're almost at 7TH mist now, let's have a look at those clothes!" With that said, she led the other girls to the place.

Neither of the four girls noticed that there is a male student who following them while look at them fiercely, especially at the green badge at Uiharu's arm.

XXXXX

"What do you think about this Uiharu?"

"I think it show your skin too much."

"Is that so? I thought it look sexy, what's your opinion Einzbern-san?"

"… I prefer something simpler, that thing is too less clothe than it should be." Emi said while look at the piece of clothing that didn't cover where it should, is that really a girl's underwear?

"You two are boring. Where is Misaka-san anyway? I wonder what she think about this?"

"She was looking for some pajamas the next store over there." Answered Uiharu.

With that said, the three go to the next store, and saw Misaka looking at one pink pajamas, one with pink and flower theme with somewhat childish design.

"Oh guys! Looked at this thing! It is c-" Mikoto was going to say 'cute' but she got cut off.

"Wow, they have something like this too? No one our age would be wearing this, it is too childish!" Said Saten.

"I think so too, but I think it may match with Einzbern-san's small body though." Uiharu then look at Emi, imagine what the girl should be in that, then her face become a little red. "So cute."

"Stop your imagination already, I would rather die than wear something like that." Even Emi is now a girl there is still limit on girl clothe that she won't wear, and that thing is one among that list, it is just too childish.

Hearing all that, Mikoto swallowed what she was going to say. "Yeah, you're right! That's not suit for middle schooler at all isn't it? Definitely not!" She then tried to fake a laugh.

Saten and Uiharu looked at Mikoto strange expression curiously.

Emi eye widen for a second, then she realized something, she then said at the two Sakugawa students "Do you two have anything else you want to see? I think I will have a look at pajamas with Mikoto for a while, you two may want to go first?"

"Oh, I want to look at some swimsuit."

"Me too Saten-san! We will go to the store over there then" with that said both of the girl left.

With only the two of them, Mikoto feel a little awkward, before she said anything though, Emi cut in. "If you want to try that thing, you can do it now, I will make sure that those two didn't found out."

Mikoto blushed a little. "You knew?"

"I know one of my friend who like to act like that when she want to do something but her pride keep her from doing what she want." A picture of Rin came to Emi's mind.

"Well, I will just see what it will look on the mirror then." Said Mikoto, who then pick up the pajamas and hopped happily to the mirror nearby.

Emi turned her back to see if the other two still at the other shop or not, during that she was thinking what the word to call a habit like that of Mikoto? She think it was called 'Tsundere' or something like that from what she once read from the internet.

"What were you doing there Biri-biri?"

She didn't expected another acquaintance of Mikoto to appear though.

"When did you get here!?" Shouted Mikoto at Touma who stood beside her, trying to hide that pajamas at her back, she also glared at Emi like trying to say 'Why didn't you warn me!?'

'I didn't expected him to appear' That is what Emi trying to say with her eyes, she doubted that Mikoto will understand though, so she just walk near the two and give her greeting. "Hi there Touma, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh you here too? Hello there Emi."

"What are you doing here? This side is mostly woman's corner so I doubt you come to buy something for yourself?" Emi seriously doubted that.

"Oh, no! actually-"

"Oni-chan!" said the little girl who suddenly running to Touma, then she looked at Mikoto and said. "Ah! Onee-chan from Tokiwadai!"

"You're the girl whose bag I got back yesterday." Said Mikoto.

"Really? What a coincidence!" Touma wondered out loud.

"That's right!" Confirmed the little girl. "I want to come to a clothe store and Oni-chan brought me here. I am going to buy stylish clothe like what I saw on TV!" she said happily.

"I see." Said Mikoto who patted the girl's head. "That's good but for now…" She then looked at Touma. "Since you're here shall we continue from tomorrow?" a quiet voice of Biri-biri can be heard in the Air.

"Erm… I don't really sure what's going on between you two but is it really proper to do that here? What if something around here break?" Emi said in concern, she may be a magus but she also know basic of how electricity work. With a power level of Mikoto, it is highly possible that electric applicant nearby might break due to electric surge.

"Emi is right you know? Also, you really want to fight in front of a girl here?" hearing what Touma said, Mikoto shudder. "If I really make you discomfort, I will just wait outside then." With that said, Touma walked away from them.

Mikoto froze, then for nail on the coffin, the little girl said. "Oni-chan and Onee-chan shouldn't argue with each other, it is a bad thing you know?"

Utterly defeated, Mikoto said in despair. "I need to use the restroom." She then walked away lifelessly after return pajamas to its place.

"What happen?" Emi turned herself back to see Saten and Uiharu already come back, looking at Mikoto's back in curious.

"I think the mighty Railgun just have been defeated by this girl here." For some unknown reason, Emi feel the need to exaggerate the situation a bit. The little girl looked back at her with curious eyes.

XXXXX

After a while, Mikoto came back. During that time, the little girl also walked off to find Touma.

Then suddenly, Uiharu's phone rang.

"H… Hello Shirai-san! I… ehhhhhh!" Uiharu shout out loud after hearing something. "Are you serious?" Her expression become tighten.

Curiously, Emi use reinforcement on her ears, trying to figure what the they are talking about

"_I'm serious here, we have picked up the location of another possible graviton bomber case, the location is 7__TH__ mist mall!"_

"Did you say 7TH mist? Actually I'm right here at the moment! I'll get everyone to evacuate immediately!" Without further question, Uiharu then bring her ears out of her telephone and give a quick explanation on the situation to her friend.

Emi was listening to Uiharu's instruction, however, her now reinforce ears also hear Kuroko's voice from the not yet hanged up phone.

"Uiharu! Uiharu! Listen to me! The culprit are targeting Judgement, if you're at 7TH mist, there is high possibility that you are the target this time… Are you still listening to me!?"

Hearing that, Emi cut in Uiharu's instruction. "Uiharu-san, I think Shirai-san still has something to talk to you."

"Oh, right. Anything else to add Shirai-san? Ehhh!" Her screamed are quite easily to understand since she just heard that she is the target of this time. She calm down after that outburst somewhat though and the latter conversation are done in a more normal, albeit shaky voice that all of the girls can heard "W… what did you mean the culprit's real target is Judgement in the vicinity!?" after hearing Shirai's theory on the case, Uiharu face become paled. "W.. what should I do then!?"

"Calm down Uiharu, I don't sure what's happening right now but if you really are a target, we should move out of this place first." Saten gave her suggestion.

"Yes, we should leave and warned everyone about this bomb then let Anti-skill take care after that, c'mon let's go!" Mikoto grabbed Uiharu's hand trying to drag her friend out but she didn't move. "What're you waiting for!?"

"B..but Shirai-san said that Academy city's satellite had already detect an explosive graviton acceleration around here." seeing Emi and Saten's dumbfound face, she added. "It mean that the culprit already planted the bomb around here somewhere! What will the culprit do if his target just leave? What if he just detonate the bomb in furious?"

"That's the more reason to get out of here!" Mikoto almost shouted, she then glanced at Emi who looked down at the floor and seem to be in deep thought. "What're you doing Emi, we need to get out of here!"

Emi pulled her head up and seem a bit reluctant to say. "Actually, I can think of a plan to minimize or prevent the damage and may lead us to capture the culprit but…" She then shook her head. "Forget that, we should put our own safety at the first priority, let just get out of here." Emi was going to start walking when Uiharu grasped her arm.

"You really have a plan?" Uiharu said while looked straight in Emi's eye, an eye full of fear and determination at the same time.

Emi suppressed a curse she almost let out before answered. "Yes, using my power we maybe able to do that, BUT-" she looked at the girl around her a bit, none of them even herself gonna like this.

"-We will need you as a bait"

XXXXX

"Attention please, due to a case of electronic equipment malfunction in our store, we will cease operate for today. Our staff will show you the exit, we're very sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, I repeat-"

Everything still going at planned as the moment.

To Emi's surprised, Uiharu accept her plan at the moment without hesistant. Mikoto want to object but seeing how determined Uiharu is, decide to go along with the plan, Saten also want to help but since she is only a normal girl, forced to evacuated with other customers quietly.

The plan was simple, after getting other customers to evacuate with the mall's announcement, Uiharu will check around the area and act as if she was just doing Judgement's work and didn't know about being target of the culprit, during that Emi will use her structural analysis to try to find the bomb before it detonate, and Mikoto will act as a support in case something go out of plan.

Emi quite proud in her structural analysis, she already explained to the other girls that as part of her 'Tracing' skill, she can analyze any objects nearby, and with some concentration, analyzing the whole floor or building isn't impossible, albeit a bit hard, so it will take quite a while before she can scan it all.

This is not a foolproof plan, just the one of the few that came to Emi's mind that seem to work the best. She may be able to think of better plan if there is more time.

"Found anything yet?" Asked Mikoto in anxious tone, her friend life is in danger afterall.

"Nothing so far, though I found that store over there really need some big cleaning, there is another giant rat nest inside." Emi said in a calm tone, her hand rest on the nearby wall, she already scan up to the third floor but so far a strange thing she only found are some less favor thing like rat's nest or the fact that some goods in one of the store are stolen goods, this is why she don't do huge scale structural analysis much, not only drain a lot of prana, but also let her know something that she prefer not to know. Ignorance is bliss indeed, and she still can't found the graviton bomb which supposed to be some kind of tampered aluminium yet. "How about you Mikoto?"

"If he use some electric base power to change aluminium in to bomb or detonate it, I think I can found where it coming from, but…"

"Nothing for now then." Emi sighed._ I think I forgot to think of something but I can't figure 'what?' yet. _

"Customer are still not fully evacuated yet." In the distance away, Uiharu are instructing some of the customer couple to the exit. "So that is Uiharu when doing her Judgement job, she is really good at it, don't you think?"

Emi just nodded. she was going back to scan the area further when suddenly-

"Hey, do you see the girl that come with me?" Said Touma after appeared behind the two girl.

"Why are you still here? Didn't you heard the announcement?" Asked Mikoto in an annoying tone.

"I was going to, but can't find that girl. Have you seen her-" His question was cut short when-

"Onee-chan!"

-a little girl who coming here with Touma appeared with a strange looking frog doll in her hand, she was running toward Uiharu from the opposite side.

"Ah, she is there. I'm glad." Said Touma in relieved.

"Why are you still here? Didn't you heard the announcement!?" Said Uiharu to the girl.

"I was going to find spiky-hair Oni-chan and get out, but another Oni-chan with glass ask me to give this to you first saying it was a present, so here it is!" The little girl than push the doll toward Uiharu.

At the same time, gears in Emi's mind clicked, she wondered for a while how will the culprit know if the target was moving in the bomb range? Normally he would have to be nearby to see what happen near the bomb, but this time he adapt and let the bomb move itself to the target instead. The bomb was hidden in that doll!

It seem both Mikoto, Uiharu also reach the same conclusion since every of them act at that moment, the same moment that the frog doll begin to shrink as the graviton particle begun to accelerate explosively.

"That's the bomb!" Uiharu quickly grabbed the doll and threw it out of girl's hand, she then embraced the girl with her back to the bomb, trying to use herself as a shield.

Mikoto was thinking of use her railgun to destroy the bomb but stop mid-action, the bomb is now in the air between her and some customer who haven't evacuated yet, even if railgun succeed in destroy the bomb it may hurt or outright kill someone in the process since they were in the line of fire. Mikoto then change her plan to use her electro-magnetic power trying to create some make-shift shield from surrounding item, hope to act up in time.

Touma, despite not knowing the circumstance in full detail, also act. As soon as he heard the word 'bomb' and linked the word to the recent Graviton bomber news case in his mind, he already moved. He positioned himself between the bomb and the girl while push his right hand in the front, hoping that the esper-powered bomb can be negated by imagine breaker.

But the one who do the most here is Emi, hoping to reduce the damage to minimum, she quickly uttered her aria.

"Trace on."

With that said a lot of swords appeared surrounding the bomb from all angle so thick that it look like a spiky metal ball, in fear that it may fail to contain the bomb, Emi then added the 1st line of her Reality Marble's aria as fast as possible.

"My remains is made of swords."

Saying that aria to unlock another part of her reality marble's power, she then reinforce endurance of the swords that had become spiky ball that contain the bomb to the max.

And after that, the loud explosion can be heard even from outside of the mall.

XXXXX

In the alleyways near 7TH mist, a boy with glass, Kushiro Katabira, was in bliss.

He may not see the explosion from outside, but that loud explosion sound from inside the mall is enough proof of his power already.

The 'Graviton bomber' knew that his power is becoming stronger with each use, with this power he will be able to punish of those useless Judgement he hated!

He then walked away in to the alley, to escape from the crime scene which he cause.

While walking away he also thinking about what to do next with his power, he was so happy that he want to laughing out loud, but someone literally kick him in the butt before that happen, and he was sent straight to the nearby garbage bins, clashing with them.

When he regain balance, he was going to shout 'What the hell!', but the presence of two girls stop him before that happen.

One of the girl with short brunette hair is obviously the one who kicked him, since her legs is still up in the air, revealing what's beneath (which to his disappointed, a sport pant). Her face are fill with a smile that didn't like honest smile at all.

But what's more noticeable is the other girl's presence, a small foreigner with long pink haired, this one didn't smile at all and her face was dead serious, her red eyes stared at him fiercely, and he feel as if his blood run cold just by looking in to that eyes.

Before he realized of what make the petite girl gave that cold glare to him, the brunette said something to him that make him froze for real.

"Hello there Mr. Graviton Bomber."

XXXXX

After took care the bomb, Mikoto told Emi that she remembered seeing that doll before, and she also able to detect where the detonation signal came from.  
Both then quickly came out of the Mall, then Emi followed Mikoto in the nearby alley, when Mikoto confirmed that the boy was the same boy she mentioned earlier and probably the culprit they were looking for, Mikoto kicked him in the butt. Once regain his balance, he was about to say something.

Then, Emi didn't sure what happening, she probably lose some of her control and let out some killing intent, or leaked some of her uncontrolled prana and unconsciously used Mystical eye of binding on that boy-

"Hello there Mr. Graviton Bomber."

-or it is just simple thing like Mikoto's word that froze the boy, The supposed Graviton Bomber culprit, on the spot.

"W-What are you talking about? I-I didn't do anything!" The Boy Protested.

"Oh, you were right about that. There was next to no damage from that bomb after all." Replied Mikoto with a hint of mocking.

The boy face become dazed for a moment then he shouted in surprise. "What!? That was the strongest I ever made!"

Mikoto smirked. "So you accept that it was your bomb?"

Realized his mistake, he stuttered "N-No! I was going to say that-" then he bring a spoon from his pocket to his front, trying to do something.

Keyword is 'trying'.

Railgun go straight from Mikito's hand, vaporized the tip of the spoon in an instant, leaving what left of it in the boy's hand.

"R.. railgun of Tokiwadai!"

Well, if even some random guy know what that move and who was using it in an instant he saw, Mikoto is probably really famous around here. However, that shot was much weaker than what Emi once saw, so maybe Mikoto can adjust the power level? Emi don't know.

But one thing she know for sure, is that now she was FUCKING ANGRY.

Mikoto was going to do something but Emi acted first, a lots of simple two-edge sword has been traced in the air around the boy, surrounded him, then all of them fell down and plunged in to the ground, precisely missing the boy's body only by slight margin.

"Wahhhh! W-What the hell are those swords!? I can't move!" The boy struggling but numerous swords were holding every limbs of the boy in place, restrain his movement. This was a smaller scale version of what Heroic spirit Emiya once use his swords as a cage to hold Rin while trying to follow his motive in one of the alternate universe, despite how scary looking, it was only for restrain target's movement.

"Is that your work? That was overkill."

"Didn't you just used Railgun yourself? And I made sure the edges are all blunt. I just want to hold him in place, not kill him, not yet anyway." Emi replied nonchalantly.

Mikoto blinked a few time, before she found her word. "Damn, you really can be scary when saying something like that."

"I have been told about that before."

"What the hell is this? This time it is the Ace and another crazy Tokiwadai esper bitches?" The graviton bomber start shouting, his tone full of bitterness "Why is it always the same? Even when I have this power, no matter what I do, I always be beaten… It is always the strong who is right! Every espers with power are like you! Lording over the weak! I am going to kill you!" He shout desperately.

"So that was your motive? Because you think we, 'the strong', were bully the weak, you then going around target innocence people who did nothing to you after gaining some power? What a hypocrite we have here?" Said Emi in a disgusting tone.

"Y-You wouldn't understand the weak like us!"

"I understand… that you really need some discipline ASAP!" Said Emi, she then traced a wooden sword in her hand and hit the boy on the head with it.

"Argh!"

"That hurt doesn't it" Emi was holding back a lot with that hit, she just want him to have some pain. "But that was nothing compared to what you have done to your victim, you know you could seriously harm or even kill them with your bomb right?" Emi then stomped one of her shoe on the boy's left leg, he was going to scream in pain, but Emi put the tip of the wooden sword to lift his chin from below prevent him from doing that.

"H-hey, I think you overdone thing a bit." Mikoto stuttered at the scene in front of her, she even stepped back a bit by instinct.

"I'm not done with him yet, wait in the line." Emi replied without a glanced at Mikoto. Her eye looked straight in the boy's eyes full of fear. "I would have kill you right here for putting my friend in danger, but we have law here so I can't do that, so I will stop for now." Her word seem to give a boy some relieve "However, if I ever heard you using that power in a wrong way again, I will come for you, and this time you will regret for not believe in my word, am I make myself clear!" She then lower the sword in her hand a bit to let him speak more freely.

"Y-yes mistress! I clearly understand your point, I will not do anything bad again. Please stop punish me already!" He said desperately, tear start to form as the edge of his eyes.

"Good boy." Emi put a little more force to her shoe as a finishing touch, then de-traced the wooden sword in her hand and withdraw herself from the boy, after that she turned to Mikoto. "I'm done, He is your now."

"I…um… Didn't know you have a side like that." Said Mikoto while choosing her word carefully.

Emi blinked a few time before she get what Mikoto mean and replied back. "Oh that is… well, Maybe that club things put more stress on my nerve than I thought, and this graviton bomber is lucky enough to be the straw that broke the camel's back?" Emi wondered, or maybe that was a result from staying with Sakura, Rin and Rider for too long? All of the 3 girls has some sadism personality hidden with them and mostly when any of that came out, Emi is the one who is on the receiving end… Maybe it is better if she stop thinking about that NOW.

"Yeah, he was very lucky here." Mikoto said in sarcasm, she then walked to the boy. "I was going to punched you for what you done, but you already got some punishment already so I will cancel that thought for now. However." Mikoto created some electric and shoot them to the ground nearby, scared him. "Did you know the Railgun, was a level 1 before? But she keep trying and trying until reach the point she is. But even if I am still a level 1, I'll still come to stop you anyway since no matter the reason is, what you have done is still wrong." Mikoto then harden her grip. "When you have got a power, instead of helping those weaker than your, you using them for your own selfish reason, and that pissed me off! I can give you some suggestion later, but let me punch you first!" She then punch the boy in the face. HARD.

"Didn't you said that you won't punch him?" Asked Emi.

Mikoto looked at her fist, then said weakly. "I was just… follow the mood I think?"

Emi looked at the boy, who now crying and murmuring quietly. "I won't do bad thing again, those girls are scary…"

"Yeah, he was very lucky here." Emi repeated Mikoto's word with a sarcasm. It was then that she noticed a few persons with green badge behind her, standing silently. "Oh, Judgement is here already? I'm sorry I didn't noticed before, um… From when have you guys been here?"

"From when you bring out those sword." Replied one of the boy from Judgement.

"Well, that mean… you seen almost all of it then?" Emi's voice became a little panicked, seeing all of them nodded, Emi continued. "You probably want to arrest him then, Mikoto and I will just go back to our friend now." She then de-traced the other sword that were holding the Graviton Bomber in place, grabbed Mikoto, and quickly walking away.

"Wait." One of the girl from Judgment who seem to be a leader suddenly said, paused Emi in place.

"Y-Yes?" Emi turned her head back slightly.

"Next time please don't hurt the culprit. I know you have enough reason but it is still wrong, please leave the punishment to law."

"O-OK, We're sorry for that!" the two girl then quickly walked away.

Emi would regret later that she was too panicked and not noticed that one of Judgement has his phone in his hand in video recording mode, something that will make Emi's life in Academy city even more complex later.

XXXXX

After that the two girls reunited with the other, both Uiharu and little girl thank them for protecting everyone from the bomb, after some more talk they separated, Touma was escort the little girl home, Mikoto want to have some word with Touma and go with him, Uiharu and Saten waited for Kuroko who is now coming to the scene, while Emi looking for someplace to eat before head back to her dorm, having enough event for one day already.

Emi was happy that what she has done work well enough, it should be add that when Mikoto saw what she was doing, Mikoto then also use her electro-magnetism power to tighten the metal sword ball and that help contain the explosion a lot, after that the finishing touch is Touma followed by using his Imagine Breaker and go straight through both the metal ball and the bomb, dispel both as once, prevented any chance that the makeshift container might not be able to contained the explosion, Emi doubt if that can happen though.

After finish her dinner at one of the restaurant (Today's dinner is Italian dish, something called Farfalle Pasta with Panna Cotta as dessert.), Emi head straight to her dorm before curfew time, she was about to go back to adding something to her report on theory about esper and personal reality when suddenly a message come to her phone from Saten (They had exchange their number during the day), with a single link to internet side inside along with message 'You need to see this.', believed that the seemingly nice girl not going to pranked her by sending some virus link, Emi open the link that lead to some urban legend board.

And her 'I am in trouble' sense is tickling when she saw the hottest topic.

'Graviton Bomber owned, two girls save the day.' When she clicked the link, inside the topic was a video said to be coming from one of the person in the scene, it was low quality, and already censored the face of the person inside, but that was clearly the scene of Emi punishing the graviton bomber there, followed by Mikoto punched the guy and the video end there, she was still little lucky that the quality was low enough and they didn't mention each other's name so they still have some level of secrecy here.

What troubled her however, is the comment about the topic.

'That pink-haired girl is scary, she was like a mistress in S&M movie there." –Dark Master-

"That boy actually called her mistress lol." –Laughing Guy- replied to –Dark Master-

"Isn't that 'A girl with sword'? Look like she need a new nickname here." –Kid Detective with glass-

"I think so, maybe 'Sword Mistress' suit that personality of her more." –The nicknamer- replied to –Kid Detective with glass-

"A cute little mistress who like using swords? I want her to punish me!" –Some random Pedobear-

"Don't you dared! 'Sword Mistress' is my waifu!" –I love Loli & SM- replied to –Some random Pedobear-

Emi stop browsing that topic at that point, feeling that her torture mind won't be able to stand the rest and she may go insane if keep reading.

What the hell was that nickname anyway? She was named 'Mistress' because some guy think she was acting like some sadist queen!? Emi suddenly feel all the strength in her body left her and want to just sleep, hoping that the next time she wake all of this bad rumor will just gone, and she know that she has no such luck for that to happen.

Damn Rank E luck

Emi then just took a bath and gone to sleep faster than usual, after take a pill of painkiller to lessen the headache that starting to form in her head.

She later got a nightmare of being summoned as a servant in a grail wars, under the alias of 'Sword Mistress' dressing in some dominatrix black suit and have some black sword that doubled as a whip as her noble phantasm to boost, and once heroic spirit Emiya know who she was, he can't stop laughing even after her sword stabbed him in the gut.

At least she got enough rest for what this world will throw at her the next day.

Emi really HOPE it was enough.

**XXXXX**

**Afternote**

**This is longer than I thought. Some random idea start coming during writing.**

**Still faster than I predicted, writing in English is really faster then.**

**I alway want to put the Cosplay club in Tokiwadai and let them have some fun with Emi's skill, she won't join the club wholeheartedly at this point though.**

**I have stuck at the graviton bomber scene for a while, I want to change some event that occur during that scene but I have a few choices that I have problem choosing from. Make it simpler or add some realism element or add some drama and let Emi and Uiharu have a little show off? In the end I kind of go with the last choice since I can add something to do when Emi punish the culprit, and gain some funny reputation in the process.**

**Another OOC Moment for Emi, or maybe not? Shirou was seriously going to kill when Shinji try to kill all person in the school for his sake, but that was more like tranquil fury since Shirou still keep his cool for most part. Emi is more emotional driving than Shirou here, also she has some stress during the day, right?**

**I think the Mistress idea came after I start accept Iris-Heart as my favorite character in Neptunia, I even imagine Emi dressed as her already. **

**Damn! I got a tendency that I like to write Omake more than main story now, this next Omake is even finish before 1****st paragraph of the 5TH chapter for real!**

**At first I want to do another 'Game, Anime, Manga weapon' Omake, but after watch certain recent anime I got this idea instead, I'm trying to hide what crossover it is this time, will you figure which anime it is with a few hints I add along the way before the reveal?**

**Guaranteed OOC, this is AU.**

**Anyway, Battle start!**

XXXXX

Omake 4

'Team Royal sisters of Tokiwadai'

This one is set in an alternate universe that battle become even more serious than usual, in a way.

XXXXX

"Our opponent in the next round is 'them', the Three heroes, Team of Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage, and Acceralator" said Emi to her sisters in arms.

"Well, I have some score to settle with that Spiky Hair bastard. I will vaporize him with my railgun this time for sure"

"Oh. So arrogant like always, even though the previous time you fight each other your proud railgun didn't even put a scratch on him, and then he punch his right arm though that flat chest of your after that? you're lucky that Emi manage to patch that up or you mayn't be here at all"

"Wa…what! Shut the hell up Misaki, he just catch me on surprise before, this time I will beat him up for sure!"

"I don't know, I think I'm more suit to fight him than you, I know how to handle him in a way you can't, afterall."

"I said he is mine! Or you want get some demonstrate from me how I'm better than you?" Said Mikoto while reaching at a pouch on her side, Misaki also acting the same-

"Both of you, that's enough" –But got stopped by Emi's interfere.

"Mikoto, we can't lose in this, right now Misaki is better than you or me on how to handle Touma, I want you to deal with Hamazura instead. Please, keep your grudge for later, I want you to follow order or I won't cook for you for the next week"

"Ehhhhhhh! … fine, since Emi ordered me I will accept that, I-it's not like I really want to fight Touma or I really want your food or anything anyway!"

Ignored the obvious Tsundere display, Misaki raised a question "Me for Touma, Mikoto for Hamazura, what about Emi-chan and Acceralator? …wait! You don't-" Before she finish, Emi cut in.

"Just leave him to me and do the best at your job."

XXXXX

Each team are now facing each other in the arena, standing on the opposite side of the machine in the center, after the machine announced something, each members of both team put item in their hand on the machine, after that, the machine release some kind of particle and change the middle of the arena in to a field full of rocky canyon, they then bring out another items from their pouch and this time put them on top of machine in front of them.

And after that, the two teams enter the battlefield.

XXXXX

"I saw them now" said Emi, in the distance, she saw the enemies who stick together and coming close to her team.

"I'm surprised that they really manage to stick together despite that they aren't quite fond of each other" Misaki give an opinion.

"Well, how about we show our superior teamwork?" Mikoto said, before looked at Misaki and snorted. "If someone could be more cooperative, that is."

"I could say the same to you" Replied Misaki.

"Can't you two stop picking up each other?" Emi sighed, she then draw the special 'Arrow', aiming at the target in the center. "Do as we planned, my core is twist in madness, Calagbolg II!"

With the sword flying toward target, the real battle has begun.

XXXXX

"Damn, we got separated" said Touma, they were searching for the enemies when suddenly they got sniped by exploding arrow from out of Shiage's sniper rifle range, at least they scattered in time and didn't take significance damage. "That arrow must be Emi's." He was going to regroup with his teammates when he heard someone coming toward him, as soon as he saw the figure, he groaned "Oh please, not you Misaki!"

"Well, It's me." Replied Misaki. "Mikoto-chan want to play with you, but we can't take a chance here so I have to take on you instead." With a move of her hand, Touma feel the presence of another enemies surrounding him. "Now then, will that right arm of your able to defeat me, this 'Mental out'?"

This a worst scenario, he was more of a 1 on 1 fighter, against Misaki who can control more than one opponent to fight against him, there is a slim change he will win. Even so.

"Don't think I'll go down that easily." Said Touma before rushing in hoping that he can hit Misaki before his 'mental' become 'out' with her skill first. "Such misfortune!"

XXXXX

Shiage is now in a pinch.

He knew that he don't have any talent like his teammate, just join the team recently, he is just an average one, jack of all trade, master of none, so he go with that and bring as much weapons as he can with him, to use something that is suit for his opponent in each situation more.

But that is useless against absolute power in front of him, the 'Railgun'.

Suddenly, a giant beam attack go straight to where he was hiding, leaving only a giant hole. Shiage may have been vaporized if he didn't jumped in time.

"Finally out of hiding huh?" Said Mikoto, her famous 'Railgun' in her hand aim at Shiage, ready to shoot.

"Damn!" Cursed Shiage, he bring out machine gun from his backpack at quickly as he can. _Can I do it?_ He thought as he act.

After Shiage jump out of the line of fire in time and shoot some bullet at Mikoto as distraction, their battle continue.

XXXXX

"Hahahahahahaha! I didn't know beforehand that your arrow can exploded like that, I am surprised!" said Acceralator while attacking at Emi from all range with his ability.

"Thank for the praised, it would be better if you just let me cut you though!" Replied Emi, all the while using the white & black swords to deflect any attack that coming at her.

"You really think you can defeat me, the no.1 strongest?"

"Not really I admitted, but I think I can try!"

They fought for a while, Emi maybe real good with swords, but she can't keep up with defense forever, and she can't attack with her other range weapon since aside from Caladbolg II, her other range weapon will get deflect by Acceralator's defense, her armor got destroy bit by bit, then finally, Acceralator spot a real opening in Emi's stance.

"Got you!" An attack come at Emi from behind, she's not gonna make it!

Then the object behind her get destroy by a beam that look familiar.

"Are you all right Emi?" said Mikoto, whose one of her arm got cut off, but still able to fight. "That Hamazura is good, he took one of my arm before my railgun got him, but I came to help you now."

"Just at the right time" Emi said happily, before she noticed another person coming. "You're back too Misaki, your armor's become thinner than before the fight though… Touma's work?" she questioned the obvious.

"Well, I was fighting that Touma you know? That guy's right hand is damn scary, I only win because I order my slaves to self-destruct together with him"

"You're so scary" Replied Emi.

"Those two down already?" A genuine surprised from Acceralator, he may mostly treat the two as inferior in battle strength, but they are still very strong. "Still, three damaged unit against me? I don't think the odd was that high for you, seeing who I am." He boasted.

"We will see who will last then" said Emi while tighten her grip on the married swords. "Let see who's better!"

And their final battle begin.

XXXXX

"Battle Ended, Winner, Royal sisters of Tokiwadai"

"We won!" Team Royal sisters of Tokiwadai said happily together while hugging each other with both of their hands, then both Mikoto and Misaki realized what they were doing and drew their hand from each other. "You two really can't stop picking up each other isn't it?" Said Emi with a sighing tone, before any of the two able to reply. Three boys are walking toward them.

The tension were tense, then the dark spiky haired, Touma, put his hand in front for a shake of hand. "You really beat us this time, my Crossbone G-Breaker is trashed heavily, it will be a pain to fix that, such misfortune."

It was Misaki who accept Touma's hand "I lost my Seravee and Two of my Sem to you. That was a good fight"

"You're doing good too" said Mikoto while shaking hand with Shiage "You manage to damage my Lightning-custom with that EZ-8 of your, I am surprised when my arm get blown off!"

"I am surprised too, I think I am good with gun than I thought. Maybe I should try Dynames Gundam or Heavy Arms later" Replied Shiage while smile happily.

Emi put her hand on the front, toward Acceralator. "That was a good fight"

Acceralator didn't shake his hand with Emi, he collide his hand with her briefly, then turn his back and said "You girls must become the champions, we will take that position from you next time we meet. My Akatsuki-R will win next time"

Emi smile widely before saying "I think you'll be disappointed since my Red Frame BW, no, our team, will win again."

"Tch!" with that last word, the Three heroes left.

"He is so serious" said Mikoto.

"Well, Gunpla is just a toy, a toy that you can put everything on it, which is why some people can be real serious with it" Replied Emi.

Misaki nodded in response. "I still wonder how did he enter without using real name though, did he think he is a Red comet or is he trying to imitate Meijin? We have a girl who love to say something cool when unleash her special weapon on our side too."

"No comment on that 'Mental out'." Replied said girl. "Let get back to our room now, we need to fix our Gunplas before the next round, the next opponent team 'TRY fighters' is said to be a super rookie team, we must prepare to fight them with our fullpower!" said Emi before sighing "Mine's quite badly damaged and with how close the next round is… all nighter again then."

"Could you also help with mine? Mine is quite damaged too but all staying all night is bad for my skin."

"Me too, my mother keep complain that I am into my hobby too much, I have to spend some time with her tonight, so I don't have time for repair it, thank you in advance."

Saying that, the two girls gave their damage Gunpla to Emi who is in daze, then they walked away.

"H…Hey! Come back here and take care of your own Gunpla!" scream the Gunpla builder girl while running after her teammates.

The road to Gunpla champion for the girls is still far, yet far from unreachable.

**XXXXX**

**Finish it! The crossover with Gundam Build Fighters TRY! A very crazy idea but it fit each characters somewhat.**

**My choice of each character's Gunpla, and their specific custom is as follow.**

**The Three Heroes team.**

**Touma - Crossbone Gundam X3/G-Breaker, custom his right I-field arm to the max that even Satellite Cannon can't past his hand's barrier easily, also can be adapt for attack.**

**Acceralator - Akatsuki Shiranui Pack/Reflector, master at reflect beam back at opponent and all range attack, only 1 lose in one on one against Touma so far. Acceralator is his nickname in Gunpla community.**

**Hamazura - EZ-8, while most simple, being almost non-custom, his backpack is full of equipment for most condition, despite being new to Gunpla, he is talent enough that Accelarator accept his strength and let him join the team.**

**Royal sisters of Tokiwadai team**

**Emi - Astray Red frame Kai/ BladeWorks ,with two Pian-dao swords 'Kanshou & Bakuya' for close range, and custom explodable Arrow 'Caladbolg II' for sniping, along with bayonet beam rifle. Her Gunpla go with blade weapon theme.**

**Mikoto - Lightning Strike Gundam Custom Striker pack, with custom Beam-railgun like buster rifle equipped, along with some electric theme weapon, also swappable with standard striker pack.**

**Misaki - GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam, this one is more of a scratch build of OO-MSV, not really original unit, but it suit the way Misaki 'fight' the most, controlling her 3 slave units to surround and fight for her. She like to torture her opponent until their 'mental' run 'out', hence the 'Mental out' nickname.**

**XXXXX**

**There are so many fic on this site that I like the Idea but many seem to be on Hiatus, I will try my best to not let this fic be one of them, current target is at least the end of Index's arc!**

**The next chapter will be an entering to both Index and Level upper's arc, If I can put both in that is.**


End file.
